Captured Heart
by tinyrannosaurus
Summary: A Junjo Romantica AU! Misaki grew up with a rough life, and to top it all off, his older brother has sold him as a sex slave! What will happen to poor little Misaki? Where will his life go from here? What people will he meet and experiences will he have? Will he have a happily ever after, like everyone dreams of having?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_Hi everybody! This isn't my first written fanfiction, but it's my first time posting one after finally getting the guts to do so._

_**Please read before continuing:**__ This is a YAOI (BoyxBoy) fanfiction. On top of that, it is an __**AU (alternate universe) **__fanfiction._

_The plot of this fic will __**not **__sync with the anime/manga._

_It __**will**__ contain:_

_**S/M**_

_**Potential Rape**_

_**Attempted Suicide**_

_**Depressing stuff and thangs!**_

_If you're a squeamish individual, I advise you __**not **__to read this fanfiction!_

_Otherwise, please enjoy! (:_

_*R/R! Criticism is welcome, as long as it's not too rough!_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not**__ own Junjo Romantica, as much as I wish I did._

* * *

The night was dark and grotesque. Men who knew of nothing but a lustful desire and a myriad of earnings to fulfill those desires skulked through the streets of Tokyo, arriving at their hidden destination. They walked alongside each other unknowingly, but they had common interests and snickered among themselves.  
The underground club they all gathered at was filled to the brim by the edge of the night. The lights of the stage permeated the room, followed by a handsome man in a suit boarding the stage and a loud applause. Raising a hand in a greeting manner, the man switched on his microphone.

"_Good evening, gentlemen,_" he said nonchalantly. "_My name is Yoshiyuki Takatsuki. I'll be leading tonight's auction, so you all better have your money ready_!"

Vehement shouts were heard from the audience, confirming that they were indeed ready to begin the bidding.

"_Very good_," Yoshiyuki smirked. "_In that case, let's get started."_ He signaled his hand, and two men came from behind the curtains with a smaller chained up, naked smaller man in hand. He was blindfolded and gagged, cutting off all forms of sense in the most brutal way possible. He ceased to struggle, much to the content of the auctioneers. The boy was thrown down in front of Yoshiyuki, who removed the blindfold to reveal the dark blue, drunken eyes of the slave.  
"_Our first product is a twenty-three year old Caucasian male, who likes to wrestle and roughhouse. He's been said to have a feisty personality, but that will just make his will more fun to break._" Laughter was heard from the audience, then Yoshiyuki continued, "_his name is Chiaki Tenrou, he's not a virgin, but he'll sure as hell act like one. We'll start the bidding at one million._"

Several numbers were heard shouting from the audience as a result of Yoshiyuki's last words.

"_I hear one and a half million... three million... four million... four million? Do I hear five? Five million?"_

No answer.

"_I hear no one. Then for four million, Tenrou now belongs to the lucky man who will now proceed to come forth and present the money. Thank you._"  
The same cruel routine continued throughout the night. It was past midnight by the time they were almost finished. They went through dozens of slaves, poor, unfortunate, innocent souls who were either sold, donated, or taken by force by the owners of the underground club.

The room was more empty now, as all the men who had bid and won were off with their slaves now. Others had reached their limit on prices and gave up and left. With every passing slave, the charges got higher and higher. Only the desperate and determined sick minded men remained in the club at this point, for they knew the quality of the slave exceeded through the night. They would either get more attractive, more talented, or much younger as the auction continued. Finally, they had one left.

"_We've saved the best for last,_" Yoshiyuki stated, signaling for the men to bring him out. "_He was sold to us by his older brother, who definitely made a bad deal. We got him for a few million yen, but this particular product is worth all the money in the world..._"

The subservients made their final appearance, dragging a slave along with them and proceeding to present him to Yoshiyuki. Yoshiyuki turned to face the audience. "_He's an eighteen year old Japanese male who is very good at cooking and cleaning. He is very slender and faint hearted, so he is weak and will never put up a fight._" Yoshiyuki ripped the blindfold off of the boy's face, along with the cloth that gagged him. He took the boy's chin in hand, forcing him to face the audience.

All the slaves had been drugged, and had a doleful look on their face. This was the first one who was attracting the audience with the look on his face. He had emerald green eyes, which may look blank now, but would sparkle magnificently in other circumstances. His chocolate colored hair covered a lot of his face, but not enough to hide the adorable treasure there. His skin was fair and smooth, with a small tint of pink staining his cheeks. His eyes looked tired, as if he was about to slip into slumber, and mouth was opened just enough to take small, quiet breaths through it. He was like an angel, an angel whose wings had been ripped off.

"_His name is Misaki Takahashi, and **he's a virgin**_," Yoshiyuki said. A loud roar was heard from the men around the stage, obviously impressed with the condition of the delicate flower. "_We'll start the bidding at fifty million yen._"

This bid had gone on longer than the others, they did not cease to stop raising constantly with every passing second. It went from fifty million, to fifty-five, sixty, eighty, one-hundred million. It kept going and going until it reached one-hundred twenty million.

"_I hear one-hundred twenty. Any further bids?_" Yoshiyuki asked. Groans and roars could be heard as a result of the many desperate losses from all the men. Suddenly, another voice was heard.

"_Thirty-six million yen!_" It said.

Yoshiyuki's eyes widened at the sudden bid. He looked down at the man who had stood up and raised it. It was a tall, bulky, dark-skinned blonde male with long shaggy hair. He raised his suitcase higher.

"_Thirty-six million,_" he repeated.

"_Alright then, thirty-six million,_" Yoshiyuki replied. "_Do I hear any further bids? Any at all?_"

The room was silent.

"_Then for thirty-six million,_" Yoshiyuki said before slamming the hammer down on the podium, "_this precious jewel is all yours._" The winner left his table and walked up the stage, handing the suitcase over to Yoshiyuki. "_What is your name, sir?_"

"_Takana Hiroshi._"

"_Congratulations Takana, and thank you for attending._" The subservient proceeded to break Misaki's chains with an axe.

Takana smirked. "_No, thank **you**._" He said. He drew his attention to his new slave, who laid on the floor thanks to Yoshiyuki who had carelessly released his grip, allowing Misaki to fall to the ground hard. Takana kneeled down and lifted Misaki up to get another glimpse of that perfect face. Misaki unconsciously stared back, he would have been scared had he been aware of the situation. But this was just the way Takana liked it.  
Takana removed his large, black coat and put it on Misaki, covering up his perfect body, not wanting anyone else to be tempted to take what was now his. He lifted Misaki up bridal-style, and walked out to his car to take his new pet home.

* * *

**A/N** _Well? What do you guys think?_

_Should I continue? (:_

_(Yes, I know what some of you might be thinking.. this sounds a lot like Okane Ga Nai.. well it is! I'm heavily influenced by that anime. __**[Love it!]**__)_

_I try not to copy other things __**too **__much, but hey, all inspiration comes from somewhere!_

**_-Tiny_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** _I'm baaaack, with chapter 2!_

_I wanted to wait until I got a few reviews, but since I already have the next few chapters written out anyway, I thought, why not? _

_After all, I already received one sooner than I expected. Thanks, LokiDokey101!_

_Anyhoo, you will notice the names I've chosen for unnamed canon/minor OC characters are familiar._

_And by that I mean, the __**same exact name**__ as other characters in Junjo Romantica, and even Sekaiichi Hatsukoi._

**_They are _****_not_****_ the same characters! I just stole their names!_**

_I couldn't find Misaki's parent's names anywhere, and I'm too lazy to make up my own names, so I borrowed some names._

_Just had to throw that out there. But without further adieu, Chapter 2!_

* * *

_(Flash back)_

Ritsu and Manami drove gingerly down the mountain-sided roads in the dark and cruel storm. They intended to have a nice and relaxing night out together as husband and wife, leaving their two children home for the first time, as the older claimed they would be fine. However, the sudden storm had ruined their plans and they knew it would be best to turn around and head home.

Ritus's phone buzzed in his pocket. He grunted in annoyance, taking a hand off the wheel for a moment to pull it out, and handed it to Manami. "_Would you answer it, please? This night has been ruined. I'm in no mood to speak on the phone,_" he spat.

"_Sure,_" Manami cooed as she took the phone in hand and answered it. "_Moshimoshi?_" She spoke.

"_Mom?_" A small voice replied from the other end.

"_Oh, honey,_" Manami said, "_what are you doing, calling us now?_"

"_When are you coming home?_"

"_We're on our way now. The rain has ruined our night._"

"_Are you almost home...?_"

"_I don't know, honey. Please just wait a little while longer._"

"_I can't!_" The younger boy cried into the phone. "_Nii-chan is bullying me! I'm scared! I miss you! Please come home! Hurry!_" He shouted, obviously drowned in tears by that point in time.

"_Oh, dear,_" Manami said, covering up the bottom of the phone with her free hand.

"_What is it now?_" Ritsu asked.

"_Takahiro is bullying him again._"

Ritsu cursed under his breath. Why couldn't their two sons just get along? Why did they have to ruin their night even more? "_I'll speed it up, tell him we'll be there soon,_" Ritsu said. Manami nodded, and brought her attention back to the phone.

"_We'll be there soon, sweetie._"

"_Please..._" the small boy said. "_Please..._"

* * *

Hours had passed through the night. There was a knock on the door in the apartment. Takahiro ran to the door and peeked out the small hole to find two police officers standing on the other side. He thought for a moment. His parents had told him not to open the door for anyone, but he was a high school student, smart enough to open the door for the police. He finally did so, and faced them.

"_Yes?_" He asked.

"_Are you Takahiro Takahashi, eldest son of Ritsu and Manami Takahashi?_" One of the police officers asked.

"_Um, yes,_" Takahiro confirmed. "_Why?_"

The two officers looked at each other and back at Takahiro before speaking. "_Your parents have died in a car accident._"

* * *

"_It's all your fault!_" Takahiro screamed as he shoved his delicate eight-year-old brother into the wall. "_It's all your fault! It's all your fault!_" He punched his younger brother in the face, the ribs, the leg, wherever was closest. The police had already left, and nothing was felt but anger and rage by Takahiro.  
The younger brother received several more blows before completely collapsing to the ground, drawing blood from every corner of his body. His face stained in tears, he hugged his stomach to ease the pain. He seemed oblivious to the beating he was receiving at the moment. He was more focused on the emotional pain he felt when he had been informed his parents were dead. "_It's all your fault... it's all your fault..._" Takahiro continued to spit out angrily. That night marked the horror of the rest of Misaki's life.

Takahiro threw Misaki in the guest room that night, closing the door and locking it behind him. The guest room was dark and cold, hardly ever used, Takahiro was aware of this. All he wanted was for Misaki to suffer, and he did.

Misaki was in the room, pounding on the door all night, begging to be let out. He was hurt, scared, pained, and cold and lonely, and he wanted out. Takahiro would come in every once in a while to bring Misaki food and water, but would then turn around and lock him up again. He occasionally let him out to clean the apartment if it was messy, or to cook him a meal when he was not in the mood. Days passed this way, then days turned into weeks, then months, then years, until Misaki's eighteenth year. He was finally old enough to be accepted as a product of the underground slave auction.

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Everything ached. His head, his stomach, his whole body, and everything inside; his heart, his mind. Nausea swept him like a wave, making him feel dizzy and sick. This was all he knew until he realized, he was awake.

Misaki slowly blinked his eyes open. They were quickly shut tight again after exposure to the light above. He brought a hand to his forehead, groaning in misery. He found the strength to sit up, still clutching his forehead tightly. He opened his eyes again to look around. This room was definitely not a room he had seen before. What happened?

He looked around more. The room was very uncomfortable. It was very dim-lighted, entirely made of wood, and it was a mess. Misaki didn't know how to feel, the last thing he remembered was Takahiro taking him out for a long drive and then... did he fall asleep in the car? But how did he get here?  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sharp pain he felt in his stomach. He clutched it tightly, desperately. He was startled by the sudden quick sounds of footsteps, the door opening, and a dark voice.

"_Hello, my sleeping beauty,_" Takana said huskily as he entered the room. "_Excuse the mess, but I didn't bother cleaning it, assuming you would do it yourself in time._" Misaki flinched and backed to the opposite end of the bed against the wall. He looked up at his taskmaster horrifyingly. He was scared and confused.  
"_There's no need to look so frightful, love,_" Takana said, stepping closer to the bed, causing Misaki to shake in fear even more. Tears unwillingly formed in his emerald eyes out of all the uncertainty. Takana sat on the bed, disregarding the fact that Misaki obviously wanted distance between them. He wiped his tears away with his hand.

"_Who... who are you?_" Misaki asked, still shaking.

"_I'm Takana, but you can call me,_" he paused before leaning in dangerously close to Misaki's face, "**_master_**."

* * *

**A/N** _Dun dun duuuun. Misaki's awake!_

_What do you think will happen next?_

_Will update soon! Thank you!_

**_-Tiny_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** _Chapter 3!_

_Not much to say here, other than: here comes the smut~ o3o_

_Also, I forgot to mention in my warning in the first chapter that there will be OOCness~ like Takahiro for instance._

_But you probably figured that out already._

_Anyway, here's Chapter 3!_

* * *

Misaki's eyes widened in shock. "_W-what?_"

"_You're __**mine**__,_" Takana repeated. "_I bought you, you're my__** slave**__,_" he said as he brought a hand to Misaki's cheek, caressing it. "_So soft_," he whispered.

Misaki did not move, he couldn't. He couldn't speak, or think. He couldn't take anything in. He heard Takana, but couldn't process the information. Takana took advantage of Misaki's silence.

"_Don't understand?_" he asked. "_Well then, let help you to understand._" He suddenly grabbed Misaki's wrists which still had the broken chains around them, and forced him down onto the bed. Misaki was too shocked over it all to react until it was too late. Takana had him pinned and was towering over him with a devilish smirk on his face.

"_W-wait!_" Misaki cried, weakly trying to push the older man off of him. "_What are you doing?!_"

"_Exposing you to the irrevocable situation in which you have found yourself,_" Takana hissed before forcefully shoving his lips against Misaki's in an intoxicating kiss.  
Misaki's eyes widened with panic and fear when he came to his senses. He turned his head to the side to make it stop, but no matter what he did, Takana was there, shoving his tongue in Misaki's mouth and exploring every inch of the cavern. Tears rolled down Misaki's cheeks. He felt dirty and tainted. His life had been nothing but a hellish nightmare for the past ten years, but he never saw himself in this situation. Takana finally broke the kiss, looking down at Misaki who was gasping for air.

"_P-please..._" Misaki whimpered. "_Please stop this!_"

"_You don't tell me what to do, love, I tell you. Now, take that coat off._"

Misaki's eyes shut tight in fear. "_N-no! Please! Let me go!_" Misaki squirmed forcefully under Takana's grip.

"_My, my, this is a surprise,_" Takana said lowly. "_They said you wouldn't put up a fight. It seems as though I've been lied to._" Misaki's struggling ceased when he heard Takana speak. His eyes opened in fear. "_No matter,_" Takana said, holding Misaki down tighter, causing him to wince in pain. "_It only gives me the honor of teaching you to __**never**__ put up a fight against me._"

He moved Misaki's wrists to one hand, holding them in place while his free hand found its way to the coat, parting the fabric to expose Misaki's chest. He rubbed his hand up and down the fair skin, causing Misaki to gasp and flinch in surprise. "_I've barely touched you, and you're already jumping? This will be fun... they did say you were a virgin after all... I bet you've never been touched like this._"

Misaki swallowed hard. He wanted to protest but he couldn't find the words. He couldn't find the strength to speak at all. He felt too scared and too sick, and continued to struggle.

Takana's hand sneaked up Misaki's chest until they reached one of his small pink nipples, squeezing it and rolling it in his fingers teasingly. Misaki's back arched at the sudden intense feeling. He cried out loudly, still swaying back in a desperate attempt to escape. Takana leaned down and brought his lips to Misaki's neck where he planted kisses, and bit and sucked rather sensitive parts of that area. Misaki moaned louder in discontent, tears still rolling down uncontrollably as his efforts to get away became more and more useless. He was already weak from his painful past, and this current situation, and from the sudden sexual contact with this man that he didn't even know.

"_Stop! Why are you... aaahhhh!_" Misaki cried when Takana's mouth left his neck and moved to his other nipple and began to suck there. "_Please! No more!_" Misaki pleaded, but Takana did not stop. "_Please!_"

Takana chuckled darkly. "_You're saying no, stop, but just look how hard and wet you're getting for me, love..._"

Misaki's eyes shot open. Was he really becoming aroused from this? He felt horrified, but his body was betraying him. This was only the beginning he realized, when Takana slid down further to find Misaki's length and take it in hand. Misaki gasped louder than ever. Takana stroked it frantically, determined to pleasure his slave into complete obedience. However, Misaki saw the situation differently. He cried out into the night as he was violated. The intense feeling of Takana's strong hands on his manhood were too much for him to handle. He felt a pool of need forming in his stomach. Afraid of the foreign feeling, Misaki continue to plea. "_Stop! Stop... I can't... I can't take it anymore...!_" Misaki cried.

"_I've barely even touched you,_" Takana said huskily. "_But you look like you're about to come already._"

Misaki didn't understand, but what Takana had said must've been what he was feeling deep down. It grew stronger and stronger by the second until Misaki released a loud cry, and a flash of white liquid spilled from his abused member. Misaki laid still, breathing heavily. Takana brought his white-coated hand to his face, licking off the substance as if it were a rich chocolate.

"_Mmm, seems I was right,_" he said. "_All it took was a few strokes in a matter of minutes to make you scream in pleasure. Honestly, love, I had no idea you were such a slut._"

Misaki continued to cry pitifully, taking in Takana's harsh words. His mind was lost and his emotions stirring.

"_Please..._" Misaki whispered again. "_No more..._"

Takana chuckled before kissing Misaki forcefully on the lips again. Misaki didn't struggle this time, he didn't want to upset Takana any further. He just wanted this to end. Takana pulled away, looking down at Misaki. "_Oh, you poor little thing... the fun hasn't even started yet,_" he said darkly.

Misaki's breathing sped up uncontrollably as his fear ate him more and more from the inside. "_No... no..._"

Takana hoisted Misaki's legs over his shoulders in a penetrative stance. Misaki began to struggle once again against Takana, knowing what was about to come but didn't want to believe it.

"_No!_" He continued to scream.

"_I can't let you have all the fun, love,_" Tanaka cooed as he shoved his pants down, revealing a rather large erection. He positioned himself in front of Misaki's small entrance.

Misaki panicked unbearably. He had lived in a room for years but even he knew that in this situation, the victim, especially virgins, required gentle care and preparation. Takana neglected to take mind to any of these needs, and Misaki could feel his rotten heat poking his own entrance. The fear was overwhelming, Misaki couldn't take it anymore. He lost all sense as he began to feel very hot and tense.

"_No... no... NO!_" Misaki screamed, kicking Takana in the face. Takana mewled in pain as he fell back, collapsing to the floor after falling off the end of the bed. Not having time to feel surprised at himself for taking action, Misaki immediately sprang out of the bed and ran for the door. He was still uncoordinated from the drugs the auctioneers used on him, but he kept going as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran out of the room and stopped, not knowing where to go next. He looked around the room quickly, looking for the front door. This apartment was small, so he found it quickly and made a break for it. He was surprised to feel two strong arms grab him by the waist and yank him back.

"_No!_" Misaki screamed when he predator caught him. "_Let go of me!_"

"_No,_" Takana breathed darkly, obviously displeased with Misaki's behavior. "_You're __**mine.**_"

"_Let... me... go!_" Misaki kicked and screamed and did everything in his power to escape. He elbowed Takana in the stomach, clawed his face with his fingernails, and threw his head back to pop Takana in the face, but all was in vain. Finally, he turned around and kicked Takana right in his erection, finally causing him to collapse once more and release his hold in Misaki. Misaki once again ran for the door, and made it out this time.

* * *

The building that topped the men's club was quiet. It was well past the middle of the night, and two men walked out of the front doors, locking them behind them and shutting off the lights. A silver-haired man from a hot red sports car watched them as they did so.  
The man sighed and snuffed out his cigarette.

_I'm too late... the auction has already ended._

He laid back in his seat with a look of concern on his face. After a few hurtful, silent moments, he started up the car again and began to drive home.  
He stopped at a red light, which was uncanny for the time being. Nobody was around, the light had no reason to be red. He sat for a few moments, waiting for it to turn green. When it failed to do so, he was a second away from simply running it, when he noticed something run out of the shadows of a building on the other side of the intersection. It caught his attention, and he drew it to that direction. He squinted when the figure came into the light, ran to the right and just kept running.

_Is that... no, it couldn't be... could it?_

He shifted into the right turn lane and turned right himself, following the questionably unidentified person.

* * *

**A/N **_Misaki is stronger than he looks! And.._

_We finally saw Akihiko! But, he's acting a bit strange._

_Like he __**knows **__Misaki from somewhere already._

_How is this possible?!_

_TBA. (: I'm off to sleep. I will most likely update tomorrow! Good night! Thanks for reviews! And if you haven't, please R/R! It's very inspiring!_

**_-Tiny_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** _Chapter 4!_

_A shoutout to Primordium: You are __**SO **__totally pretty much almost exactly kind of half-way spot on with your theories. And, you brought up an interesting question: IS Akihiko on Misaki's, or Takahiro's side? _

_Thanks for being an awesome reader and reviewer! _

_Now I present to you, Chapter 4!_

* * *

Misaki ran and ran until he came to the edge of the street, which he soon realized to be the edge of the island. He ran quite harshly into a metal bar fence, clutching at it to keep himself up. He must have ran as fast as he could nonstop for half an hour or more. He didn't think about anything else but just running. Running as far away as he could from Takana's apartment. He didn't care where he ended up, he just wanted to be anywhere but there.

His heart was pounding vehemently as his heavy breathing picked up. His eyes were shut tight, still dripping with tears. He felt exhausted, scared, and hopeless. When he felt his heart rate and breathing return to normal, he looked up to see where he was. He was on the edge of a beach.

He looked out into the skyline of the beach with contempt. He noticed a pair of stairs leading down into the sand. Misaki cautiously walked down the stairs, stepping onto the beach. He took slow, small steps to the edge of the water. The moonlight reflected off the graceful waves as Misaki watched. He would have normally been amazed by this scenery, but not now. Not tonight. He felt his fears rush over him again, and began to cry into the night once more. He collapsed to his knees, hugging his stomach and leaning forward as much as possible without touching his face to the sand. He couldn't bear the emotions he was feeling right at that moment. It was too much for him to handle. What was he supposed to do? Where was he supposed to go? He had nothing, nobody. He had no way out.

He felt the wind blow against his skin. He hugged the oversized black coat closer, shivering in the cold. He looked over to the side to see a some scattered glass, a small trail that led to a broken beer bottle. Misaki eyed the bottle for awhile, with dark measures running through his mind. After all, why shouldn't he just end it here? End his suffering, his pain? His brother was right about what he had always said growing up... nobody loved him.

He reached for the collar of the bottle, taking it in his small hand. Lifting it off the ground along with himself, he stood on the ocean side, staring at it darkly with a blank face and a blank mind. His hands were shaking at the thought of committing suicide, but he didn't know what else to do. Without any second thoughts, he held the broken end of the bottle up to his neck, hovering it there for several moments to build up the courage to just get it over with. He was so focused on the task at hand, he didn't notice the sound of a car door opening and slamming shut, and the sound of running footsteps and shouting at him.

* * *

The man followed the running boy all the way to the edge of the island. He parked the car in an empty space and quickly turned it off, not wanting to draw attention. The boy stood before the stairs for awhile before climbing down them. The man scrutinized him closely. What he was doing may have been considered strange, but he had to confirm his suspicions. Just who exactly was this boy? Was it who he thought it was?

The man couldn't help but notice that the boy wore absolutely nothing but a black suit coat, which was much too large. The sleeves drooped past his hands, and the coat reached down to below his knees. When the boy brought his hands to his face, he noticed the broken chains around his wrists. There was no doubt about it, the man thought. This was the one. The one he's been looking for. This was Takahiro's little brother.

He kept watching in concern. He felt the need to do something, but he wouldn't know what to do once he stepped out there. He had had this problem for the past ten years. Always wanting to do something, but could never find the strength. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the boy pick up a beer bottle that was broken on the bottom and hold it up to his neck. The man's heart stopped as he hurried out of the car in panic. He ran through the parking lot and down the stairs in a flash.

"_No!_" The man shouted as he ran towards the boy. "_No! Don't do it! Stop!_" He shouted desperately at the boy, but he did not seem to hear him as he refrained from changing positions. It wasn't until he was within poking distance of the boy until he noticed, turned around, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground.

* * *

Misaki turned to see an unfamiliar man running his direction. In a split second, the man tackled him to the ground, knocking the bottle into the ocean due to the force, never to be seen again. Misaki didn't know what to think, but his first emotion was fear due to previous events. He felt like he couldn't trust anyone at all his whole life, and couldn't start now.

"_G-get off of me!_" Misaki shouted as he struggled against the heavy man on top of him. "_Let me go!_"

But the man did not, instead pulled them both up to their knees and held Misaki in a tight embrace.

"_Please.. don't do it... don't,_" the man sobbed into Misaki's shoulder.

"_W-what...?_" Misaki said. He didn't know who this man was, and more importantly, why he cared if he should commit suicide or not. Misaki simply sat still while the man hugged him, pleading. After a few sweet moments, the man broke the hug and made eye contact with Misaki. The man's violet eyes widened when they met Misaki's vivid jade ones. He was now one hundred percent sure that this was the boy he was looking for. Misaki Takahashi. He had found him just in time, and he couldn't feel more relieved.

"_Please Misaki,_" the man said, bringing a hand to Misaki's cheek and wiping the tears away. "_Please don't._"

Misaki stared back at the man in confusion. "_W-who are you? How do you know my name?_"

The man cursed under his breath for addressing Misaki by his name by mistake. He pictured this night going differently, but for now he was only relieved he had found the boy. The man said as he gripped the boy's shoulders in his hands. "_My name is Akihiko Usami, and I think you should come home with me._"

Misaki's eyes widened as he couldn't help but feel slightly panicked by this man's bold request. He wasn't thinking of the fact that this man had saved his life, but that perhaps he was the same as Takana, wanting nothing more than pleasure for himself.

"_What?_" Misaki asked, shaking in Akihiko's arms. "_N-no way.. I can't.. just let me..._" Misaki squirmed out from underneath Akihiko's hold, only to be caught in it again a second later.

"_Please, Misaki. You can trust me._"

* * *

**A/N** _What do you think? Can Misaki really trust Akihiko?_

_Find out in the next chapter(s)!_

**_-Tiny_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**_ Chapter 5!_

_Hey! I finally figured out how to separate time-jumping paragraphs! I kept using dashes but they kept disappearing._

_But that shouldn't happen anymore. Hooray for being less of a n00b!_

_Also, I want to thank reviewers __**alloftheotherpenameswheretaken**__, __**Haruhi-kun**__, and __**SuzukiChiyeko **__(I was excited to hear from you Suzuki, because I've read some of your stories! Sorry for never reviewing, I was shy. But I decided to start, so I'll let you know. I love them! :D)_

_So thank you guys, you're the reason I'm posting this chapter now, because I got excited._

_That, and we got a blizzard, so no school today!  
_

_Here is Chapter 5!_

* * *

Misaki looked into Akihiko's eyes. The moonlight bounced off of them, going well with the velvety blue color. In that moment, he found himself admiring the man's unusual beauty. His shiny silver locks were perfectly arranged, and it was as though his face was carved my angels. Akihiko knew what he Misaki was thinking, and couldn't help but smile.

"_Well?_" He asked, standing up and offering his hand to Misaki. Misaki blinked a few times. He didn't understand how or why, it was almost as if this man had put him under a spell, but he felt like he could trust him, and he wanted to be with him. Misaki reached out and took Akihiko's hand in his own. Akihiko pulled Misaki up gently, but strongly enough to get him up in one swoop. Misaki, still uneasy from the drugs, lost his balance and tipped over again, but was caught in Akihiko's strong arms.

"_Those bastards used drugs..._" Akihiko said. "_Can you walk? You seemed to run just fine._"

"_I... um..._" Misaki hesitated. He could only run efficiently because of the motivation he had; get the hell away from Takana. But walking now, he wasn't so sure. He took a step forward, and didn't go any further before crouching at the sudden rip of pain in his stomach. He groaned in anxiety as he felt the tears began to form again, but he suddenly felt warm and calm when he felt Akihiko's hand ruffling his hair affectionately.

"_Don't hurt yourself trying,_" Akihiko said. "_It's okay._"

Misaki was surprised when Akihiko lifted Misaki up in his arms bridal style. His face snuggled to Akihiko's chest, he flushed a bright shade of pink at the sudden close contact. Akihiko felt warm and caring, not cold and heartless like Takana did. Akihiko proceeded to carry Misaki to his car. On the way, Misaki found himself looking into Akihiko's eyes again.

_This person..._  
_Is caring..._  
_And he seems... so familiar._

* * *

Akihiko laid Misaki in the back of his car very gently, determined not to hurt or scare the boy any further. He strapped him in securely, and shut the door. Misaki was still in a state of slight shock from what was going on to think of avoiding what was going on. He didn't know why he was allowing this stranger to sweep him away, but it didn't seem to be bothering him, either, so he just stayed silent. Akihiko got in his own seat, started the car up, and drove off. Misaki laid his head against the window, lost in thought. He thought about his past, his present and his future. He thought about Akihiko. He couldn't shake the feeling that this man was all too familiar, but he couldn't remember a time they had met. If they had, it would have been a happy memory, and Misaki knew nothing of those any longer. Still, he continued to be baffled as to where he might have seen this man. He was so deep in thought, he didn't realize he lost the will to keep his eyes open, and fell fast asleep.

The luxurious, aerodynamic beauty pulled into the parking garage of the penthouse. He parked in his usual spot, putting it in park and shutting the car off for the third time that night.

"_We're here,_" Akihiko said, unbuckling his seatbelt. He began to open his door, but blinked at the lack of response. "_Misaki?_"

Akihiko turned around to see a sleeping Misaki. He clucked his tongue, finding the boy helplessly twee. He quietly climbed out of the car, and removed Misaki from the car. He carried Misaki up to his rather large share of the building.

Unlocking the door and passing through it, he set his keys down on the counter when he heard it shut. He then toted the tired flower up to the bedroom. He laid Misaki down on the bed, intending to turn around and leave to leave the boy in peace. But when Misaki was securely in the bed, Akihiko couldn't help but look down on him, admiring his beauty. His perfect skin and skin tone, his beautifully colored hair, those small, adorable lips, hands, every part of his body was utterly precious. He was startled when Misaki shifted a bit in his sleep, letting out a small noise as he did so. His eyes fluttered open as he raised one fisted hand up to rub them. He then looked at Akihiko who he was surprised to find already looking right back at him.

Akihiko flinched and took a step back. As much as he admired Misaki, he also respected him. Misaki's assurance of comfort and satisfaction came before anything else in his book. If he can get the boy to cooperate that is.

"_Hey there,_" Akihiko said gently. "_You fell asleep._"

Misaki blinked a few times. His eyes were droopy, indicating he could've fallen asleep again right then and there.

"_Well... you should stay in here for awhile. I'll give you some time to think, and rest. Take as long as you need._"

Misaki now looked at Akihiko with not a tired face, but one of awe. He looked as though he was seeing a beautiful sunset or a painting, the expression he was giving Akihiko was endearing. No matter how confused he still felt, he couldn't help but always gaze upon the man and his charm.

"_Hey,_" Akihiko said, seeing the hint of incomprehension in Misaki's expression. He brushed Misaki's hair out of his face. "_It's okay. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you._"

Misaki's eyes widened a tad. Not only did this man know his name, but potentially of his past. But it's not hard to judge, someone wearing nothing but a coat, had chains around their wrists, and their body revealing a scar or a bruise here and there, that they had been through a rough time. But Akihiko knew much more than Misaki fathomed to presume.

Akihiko was already at the door, about to leave before turning to Misaki. "_I'm going to see if I can find a way to get those chains off. You can relax. And if you need anything, just come let me know,_" he said with a smile. Misaki gave no answer, still conflicted. Akihiko left the room, closing the door gingerly behind him, leaving a woozy Misaki behind to remain at war with his mind.

Akihiko sat quietly on the lower level of the penthouse. Positioned at the dining table, his glasses preventing his obscuring vision were placed on his face. A cup of hot coffee to his right, his laptop to his frontside, and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, he spent hours researching how he could remove Misaki's chains. When he realized how much time had passed, he looked up at the bedroom door, wondering if the shaken mess would ever come out. Thoughts rushed through his head about how horrible this night must've been for the poor teenager, and every day before.

* * *

(_Flash back_)  
"_We are here to remember the lives of Ritsu Ashina Takahiro, and Manani Yukiya Takahiro, father and mother of Takahiro Chiaki Takahashi and Misaki Reini Takahashi..._"

"_Neh neh... Takahiro..._" Akihiko tapped his friend's shoulder when the speaker began the ceremony. Takahiro shot him a cold look.

"_What?_"

"_Well... it's not much, but I brought you something. I grew it myself,_" Akihiko said shyly as he began to pull something out from the inside of his coat.

"_Not now, Usami,_" Takahiro snapped.

"_Oh, alright... I understand._" Akihiko sighed in disappointment. The depression of the funeral that was permeating the room was finally starting to get to him. Especially after he heard a sudden loud cry into the silence.

Misaki couldn't hold in the tears any longer. He let it out freely, breaking away from Takahiro's hold and running out of the church. The expressions of pity remained on the church's face as they watched him go. Akihiko's especially. He and Takahiro had been best friends since freshman year. Now that they were seniors, Akihiko even developed a loving attachment for Takahiro over time. But in that moment, his focus was on Misaki. Akihiko quietly slipped out of the church, and followed him.

Misaki sat on his hands and knees at the edge of the pond, filling it even more with his tears. The way was dark and gloomy, the cold wind going perfectly with the drizzling rain. Misaki didn't care, he just wanted to be out of the church. He continued to sob silently to himself into the pond.

He felt cold, scared, and hurt- this was only the beginning of that awful mixture of emotion. He opened his eyes to let more tears fall, and look at his reflection in the pond. But, there was another reflection. He was not alone. He turned around suddenly when he felt a large, warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the comforting person standing behind him, Akihiko, who gave him a warm smile. Misaki looked back in awe when Akihiko pulled a rose from his coat, and gave it to Misaki.

Misaki took the rose cautiously, looking at its divine beauty. His face was still drowned in tears, but this small act of kindness that was just done overwhelmed him. He couldn't resist the small smile that formed on his face. He looked back up at the man to thank him, but, he was gone.

(_End of flashback_)

* * *

**A/N **_Whew! I've been longing to get this chapter posted._

_Now you finally know about the first time they met!_

_But it's still a mystery how Akihiko knows so much about Misaki._

_Stay gold guys! (:_

**_-Tiny_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **_Chapter 6_

_Aghhh! I need to __**sloooooow doooooooown**__._

_I get all excited and it makes me want to post the next chapter, and I had forgotten that I only had the first seven written out already, and I'm almost caught up to where I've stopped typing. I'm almost to the point where I actually have to __**write **__before I can post a new chapter. *gulp*_

_I don't think it will be too much of a problem break-wise, I mean I pretty much spend all my free time writing it, even at school. _

_Even not during free time. In my Rhetoric class, when we're supposed to be reading about politics online, I'm sitting there working on my fic._

_Nothing can stop a crazy yaoi fangirl at work!_

_But anyhoo, here's Chapter 6!_

* * *

Akihiko continued his research until he heard a small noise come from upstairs. He paused to take a glance, and noticed that the doorknob to his bedroom was turning very timidly. A shy Misaki stepped out a bit, shaking a little. Akihiko chuckled a bit to himself before looking back down at his laptop.

Misaki's small and light footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. He got halfway down, then stopped, still a little nervous. He looked up from the floor and at Akihiko.

"_Did you say your name was... Akihiko Usagi?_" he asked shyly. Akihiko couldn't help but laugh. Misaki flushed a little, realizing he had made some sort of mistake.

"_It's Usami,_" Akihiko answered.

"_Oh... sorry,_" Misaki said, looking away.

"_Quite alright,_" Akihiko said, shifting in his seat. "_Actually, I like that better. You can call me that if you want._"

"_Okay... Usagi,_" Misaki smiled the tiniest but before continuing down the stairs. Akihiko smiled back and continued to type.

Misaki was now on the main level and walked to the table where Akihiko sat. He stood quietly for a few moments, his cheeks still tinted pink and his eyes shaking with post-trauma.

"_Would you like to sit down?_" Akihiko asked.

"_Y-yeah.. thank you,_" Misaki replied, sitting down across from Akihiko. He rested his heels on the edge of the chair as he hugged his knees to his chest. He looked at the table rather than Akihiko. Akihiko could tell Misaki was lost in thought.

"_Do you need something?_" Akihiko broke the silence in concern.

"_Eh?_" Misaki looked up. "_Oh, no... it's just that... well, um..._"

"_What is it?_" Akihiko asked, closing his laptop to give Misaki his full attention.

"_Thanks for saving me..._" Misaki said, blushing.

Akihiko smiled and ruffled Misaki's hair. "_I just did what anyone would have done._"

"_It's not something anyone would have done for me,_" Misaki countered.

"_I don't see why not,_" Akihiko said.

"_What do you mean?_"

"_Do you realize how precious you are, Misaki?_" Akihiko asked. "_No one in their right mind would have just let you slip away so easily, not someone whose just too precious to lose._"

Misaki's eyes widened in flattery. He knew nothing about this man, but this man seemed to know everything about him to the point where he can shamelessly praise the boy into a puddle. He wanted to thank the man properly, but Akihiko was making it difficult. Thus Misaki ran out of words. Akihiko stood up.  
"_While we wait for that,_" Akihiko said, reaching down and taking Misaki's hand in his own, "_I think I found a way to get these chains off._" Akihiko stood up and walked over to a closet, rummaging through the utilities, much to Misaki's curiosity. "I probably didn't need the internet to figure this out," Akihiko muffled from the distance. He pulled out a saw, and Misaki began to panic.

"_Wait! Are you sure that's safe?_" Misaki asked, unable to avoid all the images of the ultimatum of Akihiko's methods spiralling in his head.

"_Don't worry,_" Akihiko said, putting his hand on Misaki's head, petting him. "_I'll be very careful._"

* * *

Misaki laid out his wrists on the table. Akihiko placed the saw over them, holding it there until Misaki was ready. Misaki was nervous, but Akihiko hadn't given him a reason not to be trusted. But anxiety is only natural stimuli to this particular situation. Misaki gave a small nod, and Akihiko carefully began swaying the saw back and fourth against the cuff. After a few timid moments, it split and fell to the floor. Misaki felt a rush of joy when he saw his hand chain-free. He moved his other hand closer to Akihiko, ready to get it off. Akihiko proceeded the same action as before, and got it off.

Misaki looked at his free wrists. He didn't know what it was that was making him happy. Was it that they were off? That he still had his hands? That Akihiko was determined to get them off, or that is was Akihiko himself who did it? He didn't know, but he repaid Akihiko with a hug. Akihiko was surprised to find Misaki hugging him, but succumbed to his sweet affection and hugged him closer.

_Oh, Misaki..._

* * *

Akihiko lended him some clothes, a soft, cotton button-up white shirt and pants, and white socks. They were much too large for Misaki, but it couldn't be helped. Anything was better than Takana's suit coat to him.

Akihiko tucked him into the bed in the guest bedroom.

"_Will you be okay in here tonight?_" Akihiko asked. He wanted to make Misaki feel as at home as possible.

"_I think so,_" Misaki answered, snuggling deeper into the comforter. "_T-thank you Usagi._"

Akihiko smiled, "_you're quite welcome._" He then gave Misaki a kiss on the forehead. "_Good night._"

Misaki blinked as he watched Akihiko turn off the light and leave, shutting the door behind him.

_This is weird right? This isn't normal, is it? Two guys like this?_  
_But... I don't know.. it's not exactly bothering me..._  
_Maybe I won't be okay in here all by myself tonight..._  
_What should I do? I don't want to be alone..._  
_But I don't want to be a bother, either..._  
_Usagi..._

* * *

**A/N** _Huzzah! Misaki is torn by his feelings._

_Not that he's to blame, it's the first time someone has been nice to him in over a decade!_

_But he of all people knows that happiness is only temporary._

_Will update soon!_

**_-Tiny_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** _Chapter 7!_

_Well, this is it, readers. I'm caught up with myself._

_So the updates maaaay not be __**as **__quick from now on, but they won't be terribly long either._

_A few days at most. _

_Anyhoo, enjoy Chapter 7!_

* * *

The door to Akihiko's bedroom quietly cracked open, revealing a slit view of a shy Misaki. He looked around the room. He hadn't noticed before, but there were... toys. Toys everywhere! He didn't question the odd fact, but rather stepped over them quietly, not wanting to wake Akihiko. But it was all in vain, as he stepped on a rubber duck, releasing a loud squeal. Akihiko's eyes shot open quickly, and he sat up a bit startled. His breathing returned to normal when he saw Misaki.

"_Did I wake you up?_" Misaki asked, obvious concern in his voice. "I'm.. I'm sorry! I'll go back-"

"_No no, it's alright,_" Akihiko assured him. "I wasn't asleep."

"_Oh..._" Misaki looked down, somewhat relieved.

"_Did you need something?_"

Misaki said nothing. He, in all honesty, wanted to stay beside the man. But he also didn't want Akihiko to see him as a desperate cling whose very whim must be tended to immediately. But in reality, which he knew deep down, he was.

"_Do you want to sleep in here?_" Akihiko asked, reading his mind.

Misaki perked up. "_Uh.. well.._"

_He probably thinks I'm strange..._

Misaki was a newborn when it came to understanding how the world works. But he had read many books while trapped in his room, and he had some idea of reality. A teenager wanting to sleep in the same bed with a complete stranger, a complete much older stranger, was strange, wasn't it?

His thoughts were interrupted when Akihiko suddenly let out a small gasp. "_Misaki, you're bleeding!_"

"_What?_" Misaki asked, looking down at one of his wrists, where he was indeed, bleeding. "_It's okay.. it's just a little-_"

"_No, it's not okay,_" Akihiko said as he got up, and sat Misaki down onto the bed. Akihiko began rummaging the closet for a first aid kit, while Misaki watched.

"_Damn it... I know I have one in here somewhere... it's always here and now it's gone.. damn it.. shiiiiiiit.._" Akihiko mumbled as he searched. Misaki didn't know what it was about Akihiko's behavior, but he began to giggle silently to himself.

"_Ah! Found it._" Akihiko pulled out a red box. He sat next to Misaki with the kit in his lap. He took Misaki's small wrist into his large hand, and began wiping the blood softly with a cloth.

"_Usagi.. you don't have to waste this on me,_" Misaki said.

"_It's definitely not a waste,_" Akihiko said firmly. "_I told you before, didn't I? You're too precious to lose. Even every last drop of blood that is your own. And apart from that, I'm the one who cut you with a saw._"

"_But-_"

"_This wound came from a __**saw**__!_" Akihiko suddenly realized, disregarding Misaki's protests. "_It might be infected. Hang on, stay here,_" Akihiko rushed out of the room suddenly. Misaki could hear things falling over, due to Akihiko's vehement determination. Something about seeing Akihiko so agonized over something so trivial on his behalf was really endearing to Misaki. He couldn't help but laugh again when he heard Akihiko shouting as he tripped over fallen utilities.

Misaki couldn't remember the last time he had laughed.

Akihiko came back a minute later with healing cream. Misaki stood up, giving Akihiko easier access to his hands. He slapped the cream on Misaki's wrist, and topped it all off with a white bandage, wrapping it around Misaki's wrists securely.

"_Is it too tight?_"  
"_No, it's alright, thank you._"  
"_What about your other wrist? Is it bleeding too?_"

Misaki looked at his other wrists, seeing no sign of blood. "_No, it isn't._"  
"_We should probably wrap it up just in case._"

Misaki didn't have time to react before Akihiko repeated the same process on the other wrist, which was cut-free. As he did so, Misaki gazed upon Akihiko's handsome face again. Admiring him and his personality, Misaki wondered about him, and why Akihiko cared so much for him. They didn't even know each other, as far as Misaki was concerned. But the poignancy of Akihiko's actions touched Misaki's heart, and he allowed Akihiko to uselessly bandage up his other wrist out of care.

_He's worried about me..._

When he finished, Akihiko put the first aid kit back in the closet and shut the door. He walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing in comfortably. He lifted the covers in a welcoming manner with a warm smile spread across his face. Misaki blushed a bit, but proceeded to crawl in the bed with Akihiko, who lowered the covers once Misaki was cozy. Misaki snuggled with Akihiko, resting his head on his chest. Akihiko wrapped his arms around the boy affectionately, and kissed the top of his head.  
"_Good night, Misaki._"  
Misaki closed his eyes, feeling warm and secure in Akihiko's arms.

_Usagi..._  
_Is so kind..._

* * *

Akihiko knew of Misaki, and his past, and he knew that all Misaki needed was to know that someone cared about him, and loved him. Akihiko spent his high school days in horror, as his so-called best friend Takahiro have him updates on his little brother's status.

"_This morning, Misaki asked me for water like three times.. it was pissing me off... so I spilled the water onto the floor. It was amusing watching him try to lick it up._"

"_Misaki burnt my stir fry last night. My throat felt so hot, I know he did it on purpose. Next time I should hold it up to his eyes and burn them off his face._"

"_Misaki finally turned eighteen last week. Thank God, I don't think I can last much longer with that little rat around. I've made up my mind, I've already spoken with the people who run the auction, all the arrangements have been made. I'm selling Misaki as a sex slave. I need the money._"

Akihiko sighed. Every day, Takahiro had spoke of something new. Every story he told seemed too horrible and cruel to be true. In all honesty, Akihiko spent the rest of his life in fear of Takahiro. They were best friends, and Akihiko didn't know what else to do other than play along and pretend to comply with Takahiro's decisions. It was his biggest regret, for sitting back and doing nothing to help Misaki. But not anymore. He had Misaki now, and he intended to make him the happiest boy on earth.

* * *

**A/N **_Done! _

_In no way am I a bragger, but.. I personally thought this chapter was kind of cute. ^/^_

_It must be nice to have someone care about you so much! _

_Okay the end, thanks for reading my story!_

_..._

_Just kidding. :'D_

_**alltheotherpenameswheretaken: **__Thanks for your kind and encouraging words! You're a big help!_

**_Primordium:_**_Time will indeed tell! Thanks for staying interested. (:_

**_SuzukiChiyeko:_**_Of course! Your stories deserve it. _

_Will update soon, _

_**-Tiny**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** _Here is Chapter 8 for you all!_

_Enjoy (:_

The next morning came slowly, with the orange sunlight creeping between the openings in the blinds on the window. The faint sound of birds chirping merrily could be heard, completing the awe of dawn. Akihiko shifted slightly in his sleep with a small grunt. Waking up without yet opening his eyes, he stretched and brought a hand to his eye to rub it as he did so. He let out a large yawn and wrapped his arm around the soft delicacy next to him.

"_Good morning, Misaki,_" he said in a tired voice. When the room was utterly silent, he peeked an eye open. "_Misaki_?"

But, no Misaki. Only a Suzuki-san sleeping in the bed with him. Being the pessimist he was, Akihiko automatically sprang up out of bed in fear.

_Oh God, did he run away?_

_Did he see something he didn't approve of while I was sleeping and take off?_

_Or did he just not want to cause me trouble? Oh God..._

He threw on a robe and hurried out the bedroom door. He made a screechy stop at the top of the stairs. He took a deep breath as he calmed down when he saw Misaki standing in the kitchen, cooking. He walked down the stairs and approached the young boy.

"_Misaki?_"

Misaki flinched, startled to hear Akihiko before he had planned.

Misaki spun around, hands behind his back. "_Ahhah.. good morning, Usagi._"

"_What are you doing?_"

"_Well..._" Misaki began rocking back and forth in his feet shyly. "_You were so kind to me last night, I wanted to do something nice for you..._"

Akihiko blinked a few times, but smiled when he understood. He have a small nod, and sat down at the dining table with a newspaper. Misaki went back to his culinary task, determined to cook the best breakfast he had ever made. He picked up the cooking skills from cooking for Takahiro and his guests. He developed superior skill at it, even a liking to it. He knew this, and wanted to use the only talent he knew had to make Akihiko happy.

About thirty minutes later, Misaki began to lay his creations out on the table. Akihiko put the newspaper down, and gazed upon the delicate wonders. Misaki had conjured up the perfect Japanese breakfast; pickled vegetables, daikon and tofu boiled in oden broth, bowl with various vegetables, bowl of rice okayu porridge with a pickled umeboshi on top, fried eggs, a pitcher of tea and a pitcher of water, and miso soup.

"_Misaki..._" Akihiko said, amazement evident in his voice.

"_Does it look good? I think I accidentally burned one side of the eggs... b-b-but it should be fine I mean it'll still taste the same. I probably should have asked what foods you liked before I cooked, but I figured you wouldn't have the food if you didn't like it, a-and I just hope you like it because I worked hard to make it... but if you don't, I could make something else for you..._" Misaki stuttered nervously.

Akihiko tilted his head. Misaki continued to speak out for and against himself, occasionally stumbling and retracting, his blush forming and becoming more intense.

_Misaki is worried about what I'll think of his cooking?_

Akihiko's heart was touched by Misaki's poignancy. He was overwhelmed by the innocent sweetness that seemed to be pouring from Misaki at his feet. A wide grin spread across his face as he eyed Misaki.

"_Also, sorry if I put a little too much salt in the soup, I could make some more if it's no good. Also the vegetables weren't as fresh as they could have been, but that couldn't be helped, so I prepared them as best as I good, so I hope you still like them-_"

Misaki was silenced when Akihiko's lips suddenly met his. His eyes shot wide open when he realized what was happening. Akihiko was... kissing him! He should've been bothered by it, but in that moment he felt himself feeling... loved. He gave into the kiss as his eyes fluttered shut, and Akihiko pulled him slightly closer by the waist.

Akihiko knew this was a dangerous- and rather stupid- move, but he couldn't help himself. No one had ever shown Akihiko this amount of kindness, no one. At least not this amount all at once. And apart from that, the way Misaki tried to vocalize his thoughts was just too enticing. And the way Misaki looked, he was already an adorable mess from that oversized fluff he was wearing, and on top of that, as a result of cooking so much food, his face was decorated with small splotches of various ingredients. There was no way anyone- no matter who they were- in their right mind could keep their hands off of this boy. Akihiko was pleased when he realized Misaki had responded to the kiss, but nevertheless, pulled away before it got too passionate.

They looked at each other, both a little surprised at what had just happened. Misaki did not gaze upon Akihiko with contempt, but rather in a state of awe. However, Akihiko was unable to read the teen's mind this time.

"_I'm sorry, Misaki,_" Akihiko said, taking a few steps back. He knew it would be a mistake to kiss him, but he didn't think about how big of a mistake it would be until after he did it.

_Damn it... why can't I just keep my hands off of him?_

Akihiko scolded himself in his mind, but all curses were long forgotten when he felt a cute pair of lips kiss him on the cheek. Misaki had stood up on his tippy-toes to deliver the small act of affection, seeing the evident concern in Akihiko's eyes.

Misaki came back down to the ground, smiling a little at him. "_It's okay,_" he said.

The generous gesture was enough to drive Akihiko wild. He wanted nothing more than to take the boy right then and there- but Misaki's comfort and well-being came first.

"_Well..._" Akihiko cleared his throat. "_Let's eat before it gets cold._"

Misaki gave a small nod, and sat down across the table from Akihiko.

"_Itadakimasu,_" they both said, and dug in.

* * *

"_This is very delicious Misaki,_" Akihiko commented with his mouth full. "_Thank you so much._"

"_Really?_" Misaki perked up, pleased to find that he had satisfied Akihiko. Realizing he had been acting childish, he leaned his head back down and spoke quietly. "_Well.. y-you're welcome._" They both continued to eat the delicious meal Misaki had prepared.

_What's happening to me?_ Misaki thought.

_I feel so happy... but at the same time..._

_...I don't want to let my guard down._

* * *

**A/N** _I know this chapter was short, and boring, but I don't want to rush their relationship __**too **__much._

_I also didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long! It's not much, but.. *cue 'It's Something' meme*_

_And yes, I had to look up traditional Japanese breakfast items. _

_As if I know those on my own accord. 8D_

**_aubreyabraham:_**_ I'm sure Akihiko was more than welcome to oblige! (:_

**_Little0Tsundere: _**_Thank you so much! And I'm glad you see it that way, because that's exactly what I'm aiming for!_

**_Primordium: _**_Yes, it would have been smart to call the cops, wouldn't it? XD But unfortunately, I couldn't make Akihiko __**that**__ smart, because I wanted Misaki to suffer. (Not that I like making him suffer! I love little Misaki.. I just wanted him to have a harsh background for the sake of angsty adoration. :3)_

**_SuzukiChiyeko:_**_Misaki is __**very **__confused. Especially after this chapter. XD But maaaaybe.. he'll be able to properly sort out his feelings for Akihiko later on ;)_

_Arigatou, mi'na!_

**_-Tiny_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **_I'm baaack! _

_I know I said a few days at most, but... I do have some excuses!_

_I found myself in a spec of trouble when I somehow managed to disregard a chemistry assignment, that was apparently mentioned many times in class but in that two seconds my teacher took to explain it each time I was either not in the room or dozing off, thinking about yaoi or something, and I'm currently paying the price which involves temporary limited access to all technology._

_It __**sucks.**_

_I have some other excuses too but you probably don't feel like listening to them. xD_

_Anyway, TGIF! I finally found some time to update._

_So, here is said update! Chapter 9!_

* * *

Akihiko had managed to keep his comforting distance from Misaki, wanting him to feel like a guest, not a prisoner. But Misaki had taken his own charge. Akihiko woke up one morning to find the house completely spotless. The penthouse had been agonizing cluttered before, but Misaki changed it for the better. He also continued to cook meals for the two of them. While eating, Akihiko and Misaki talked about many things, and got to know each other better. They spoke of the past, but not the future. Nearly a week had passed, and Misaki never really left. Paranoid thoughts crossed his mind on the subject, but he never found himself able to take responsibility on those thoughts.

_Surely Usagi doesn't intend for me to stay here forever, does he? I mean.. as much as I'd like to.. I'm sure he only took me in to calm me down and set my feelings straight again. Now that he has.. what exactly does he expect me to do..? He's given me no intimation to leave, but.. I still can't help but feel as though I'm being bothersome._

Misaki knew he would have to discuss it with the rabbit sooner or later. He was unable to deal with the uncertainty of the outcome. The next time they found themselves at the table eating breakfast at the crack of dawn, Misaki took a deep breath.

"_Hey... Usagi?_"

Akihiko looked up from his newspaper when he heard Misaki's small voice. "_Yes, Misaki?_"

"_Umm.._" Misaki twiddled his thumbs in anxiety. His whole life, he had been the most introverted individual a person could ever know. His nervousness faded away when Akihiko gave him a warm smile.

"_It's alright, Misaki. You can talk to me about anything._"

Misaki flushed the tiniest bit before continuing timidly, "_well... I don't really know how to say this, I guess... I mean do you... think I should... leave?_" He forced the words out candidly.

"_What?_"

Misaki averted his gaze to the table. "_I mean... of course I love being here with you.. a-and I'm more than grateful for everything you've done for me... but I really don't want to cause you any trouble, and... I think I definitely will if I keep being selfish and staying here._"

Akihiko blinked a few times, processing Misaki's lament. He wondered if he had done something to make Misaki want to leave, until he saw the look in Misaki's eyes. They were full of sadness, as he knew it wasn't want he really wanted to do. Akihiko once again felt that familiar glow in his heart at Misaki's innocent grace that knew no bounds. Misaki didn't want to be selfish, but in fact he was quite the opposite- presenting an enterprise that would not meet his best needs, but Akihiko's. At least, so Misaki thought. Akihiko knew that he himself did not want Misaki to leave.

Over the past week, he got used to the idea of having Misaki around. The sudden thought of him not being there scared Akihiko deep down. He had grown more and more enticed to Misaki with every passing minute of every day. They say nobody is perfect, but- Misaki's very existence discredited that theory. If there was one word to describe the teenager, it's _perfect_. Akihiko found himself reaching out to pet Misaki's hair, as he normally did.

"_You're no trouble at all, Misaki. In fact, I believe my life has gotten better with you here._"

"_Really?_" Misaki perked up.

Akihiko nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "_I was so alone before, and it hurt me. Yes, it did,_" he said when he saw Misaki's face convey disbelief.

"_Don't you have any family?_" Misaki asked.

"_I do,_" Akihiko said. "_But, we don't get along. My older brother was a numbskull who was always toying with me, as if I were some kind of animal. My father never supported my ideas or desires, and my mother never paid any mind to any of us anyway, so I haven't much to say about her._" Akihiko took another drink before continuing, "_so I got out as soon as I could. It must've been ten years ago, and I've been alone since then._"

"_I guess I can understand... the whole brother thing, but... I don't understand why you would want to leave your family if you still had them,_" Misaki said sadly.

Akihiko's eyes met Misaki's again, suddenly becoming aware of the thin ice he had been treading on. Complaining about his family when he knew Misaki had none, or at least none of good company. Although he had known Misaki for many years, as far as Misaki knew, he was only aware of what Misaki had told him in their conversations in the past week. He spoke much of his brother, and his parents, and how much his life turned upside-down when he lost them. He sighed, and set his coffee down.  
"_I'm sorry, Misaki. I guess I'm being a little insensitive,_" he said. "_I'm in no position to nag about my 'difficult' past, am I?_"

He patted Misaki once again. Misaki imbibed the affection by closing his eyes when he felt the warmth of Akihiko's hand on his head.

"_But you know, Misaki,_" Akihiko broke the silence. "_Not all family is terrible. It's true... in fact, I consider you my family._"

Misaki blinked._ He considers me family...?_

"_So, in answer to your question,_" Akihiko said, crossing his arms and resting them on the table, "_would __**you**__ want to leave family when you still have some?_"

Misaki's eyes widened a bit when he heard Akihiko's counterclaim. His heart was overwhelmed with joy as he felt all the blood rush to his face, turning his cheeks that familiar shade of pink.

It had been long, too long, since he felt this way. He wasn't even completely sure what he was feeling, exactly... the way Akihiko made him feel inside was so unlike the way he had been feeling for the past ten years. He felt warm, and safe, and happy, and loved...

Loved?

_Is this what love feels like?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly pulled into the lap of Akihiko, who had gotten up and taken the seat next to Misaki. Misaki's deviant green eyes shook with emotion, taking in Akihiko's tenderness as his eyes were facing Akihiko's chest. He rested his hand on his chest, unconsciously caressing the bare skin revealed there, as Akihiko's shirt was not buttoned all the way. Akihiko held him in a tight, but snug embrace, and buried his face in Misaki's soft hair.

"_Please don't leave, Misaki,_" Akihiko whispered. Misaki gave a small nod, closing his eyes and resting against the warmth of Akihiko's chest completely.

"_I won't, Usagi._" Misaki said with a small smile painted on his face.

"_I'm glad..._" Akihiko continued. "_I'm glad because... I don't know what I'd do without you. You haven't been here that long, I know. But for too long, you hadn't been here, either. I've cherished every moment. Misaki... I lo-_"

The moment had been broken by a sudden loud crashing at the front door. Both startled, Misaki and Akihiko diverted their attention to said area. A woman came stumbling through the door. She had long, orange hair, an excessive amount of makeup, and formal attire that screamed "business."

"_Aikawa?_" Akihiko asked, raising a brow. "_What are you doing here?_"

She brushed off the potential dust that came from the vehement entry, and eyed Akihiko with anger."_Usami-sensei! You are __**overdue**__!_"

Misaki continued to gaze upon her, bringing himself closer to Akihiko's embrace.

_Who is this woman?_

* * *

**A/N **_A woman bursting in on them?_

_Someone who seems to know Akihiko pretty well?_

_Is she some kind of... __**partner**__ of Akihiko's?_

_*Hearty laugh* OF COURSE NOT. _

_But, what is Misaki supposed to believe?_

_TBC!_

**_-Tiny_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **_More time for more chapters! Yay! *dances*_

_Chapter 10; the development continues..._

* * *

Akihiko groaned in misery at his editor's hackneyed attitude. He saw it coming. He had been neglecting his work ever since he brought Misaki home, focusing all of his time and attention on him. He knew that sooner or later, Aikawa would blow her fuse and barge in. Not looking forward to what would happen next, Akihiko placed Misaki back in his own seat as casually and gently as possible, and stood up.

"_I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, Aikawa,_" Akihiko said bluntly. "_Can you not see that I'm busy?_"

Aikawa's eyes went straight to Misaki, who was still curled up in his chair, looking back at her. He was forever cursed with immediate fear upon seeing someone he didn't know. Aikawa scrutinized Misaki, realizing herself that he was slightly shaking, implying he was afraid. Assuming it was her potent first impression, she quickly stood up straight and cleared her throat.

"_I've been reluctant this entire week, Usami-sensei. But I cannot tolerate your behavior any further,_" she said, much more calmly. "_Things are a mess at Marukawa and your unwillingness to do your own job is of no help. I assumed you felt queasy or something, so I waited. But instead, I come to find you, with perfectly full health, and just neglecting to do your work to... accommodate this boy?_" She approached Misaki cautiously, but it was in vain as he still flinched at her coming closer.

"_Don't worry, I'm no one suspicious,_" Aikawa said. She forced a smile on her face, and reached out her hand. "_My name is Eri Aikawa. I'm Usami's editor._"

Misaki paused before hesitantly shaking her hand. "_Editor?_"

"_That's right_," she said. "_This guy-_" she pointed at the irrirated Akihiko- "_is a fabulous author, you know!_"

_Author?_ Misaki thought. _He's a famous author?_

"_You didn't know?_" Aikawa thought. "_It's a shame... not only were you delaying Akihiko's famous impending projects, but completely ignorant of the fact that you were doing so..._"

Misaki felt his heart drop. This woman... she did not realize that her words felt like a knife.

_I'm causing trouble for Usagi already... _Misaki looked down sadly.

"_Aikawa,_" Akihiko snapped, reading Misaki like an open book. "_Don't barge into my home and spit out ridiculous nonsense freely. Misaki isn't a distraction. I chose to set my work aside to focus on him. You don't understand the situation, so don't blame him._"

"_What did I say that was so terrible?_" She replied. "_You should have let me finish. I don't blame him or you, Usami-sensei. He **is** rather cute..._" She pinched one of Misaki's cheeks ignorantly. Misaki wanted to break away, but didn't want to cause any more tension than what he could already feel permeating the room. Misaki didn't like this woman. She was intrusive and hasty, which he found unpleasant. But, she did draw something important to his attention. Without another word, Misaki stood up from the table and gathered up the plates.

"_Usagi... you should probably do your work now... I'll go upstairs so I won't bother you,_" he said as tranquilly as possible, not wanting Akihiko to notice an anxious aura. But Akihiko sensed the problem even before Misaki did.

"_Misaki, you can stay here if you want-_"

"_Okay, you heard the boy, Usami-sensei!_" Aikawa said, clapping her hands together. "_Chop, chop! You have a week's worth of work to make up for, Mister!_" Before Akihiko could retort, she hooked their arms and dragged him into the living room, plopping him down on the couch before she settled in the one across the way.

Hours passed that Misaki spent laying in Akihiko's- no, his and Akihiko's- bed, arms bent behind his head, lost in thought. He had thought of Akihiko's penthouse to be fancy and spacious, but didn't know another house to compare it to in order to describe it as the house under the ownership of a millionaire, maybe even a billionaire. Misaki sighed.

_Usagi is a rich and famous author. On top of that, he's handsome, smart, funny, kind, and so caring... _

_There's just no way..._

_There's absolutely no way he's not already involved with someone._

_Someone in his league, which I am not._

_I'm just a nobody._

He sighed again, turning over to his side, with one arm still bent back.

_But, he never spoke of anyone else._

_It's just been me and him for the past week._

_He's always taking such good care of me, and..._

Misaki's heart raced and his cheeks turned red as he remembered the kiss Akihiko planted on his lips not too long ago.

_He kissed me..._

_But I don't even know what a kiss really means, exactly... I only know what I've read in books._

_"It could mean he loves you!" _one side of his mind thought.

"_Or it could mean nothing," _the hostile side said.

Misaki rolled back over onto his back and stuffed a pillow in his face. He was at war with himself unjustly. Both sides of his mind battled for dominance, but neither side even knew what they were truly trying to feel. Misaki began to feel angry with himself, a result of stress from not being able to sort out his feelings. He screamed into the pillow, unable to handle this feeling of anxiety. He became so fed up with his uncertainty, that he fell fast asleep, hugging the pillow.

* * *

"_Misaki... oi, Misaki..._" Akihiko gently shook the blooming flower out of his sleep. His eyes blinked opened as he let out a small, tired groan. Akihiko couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's cuteness. "_You'll have trouble sleeping tonight if you nap for too long._"

Misaki sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "_Ahhah... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep._"

"_It's alright,_" Akihiko said. "_I know how boring meetings are. Even if you aren't even a part of it,_" he laughed. Misaki gave him a sad smile, not in the mood to laugh. Akihiko remembered the sting from earlier circumstances, and sat next to Misaki.

"_Don't mind Aikawa,_" Akihiko comforted Misaki by taking his hand in his own and rubbing it gently with his thumb. "_She's a bit of a nuisance, but she means well. I'm telling you this because you can expect her to intrude in the future, and I don't want her bluntness to bother you. But she's gone for the day, so you can come back downstairs if you want._"

"_Oh.. no,_" Misaki said, holding back his trembling voice. "_S-She didn't bother me... I just didn't know her, that's all._" Despite the fact this woman had made Misaki feel uneasy, he didn't want to bother Akihiko even more with his own trivial, infantile problems. And on top of that...

_He's famous. He would never fall for the likes of you, so don't even try to bother him with your feelings, _his pessimism reminded him. _Those feelings_ he didn't even understand himself.

Misaki forced the smile wider. "_I'm fine, really._"

Akihiko's eyebrows furrowed, clearly not buying Misaki's act. As much as he wanted to talk things out, to make Misaki feel happy again, Aikawa had pushed all of his buttons and he couldn't deal with anymore tension. For now, as long as Misaki said he was fine, maybe he could trick himself into believing it. Akihiko offered his hand to Misaki, who gladly took it and was pulled from the bed onto his feet.

* * *

The two of them spent the rest of the evening on the couch, watching T.V. Misaki sat in his usual stance, his knees to his chest and his arms resting on top of them. Akihiko sat close by, legs crossed and one arm around the back of the couch...

This position was driving Misaki crazy.

He resisted the urge to cuddle with the author. They had done it plenty of times before that demon with human skin had barged in on them this morning, but after Aikawa made Misaki's role clear, he felt he had no right to show affection to Akihiko, and refrained. He didn't like it, but his desire to keep from turning Akihiko's life upside-down was stronger than the desire to fulfill his own. Now that he thought about it, he felt cold. He shivered, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

"_Are you cold?_" Akihiko asked, turning his head to Misaki's direction.

"_What? Oh, yes.. a little bit, I guess._" Misaki answered quietly. Akihiko responded by scooping up the boy in his arms and resting him on his chest like this morning. Misaki was already in the man's grasp before he realized what had happened. He looked up at Akihiko with wonder in his eyes. Akihiko looked back down at him, and gave him a warm smile. He reached up and stroked Misaki's chocolate colored hair the way he liked. Misaki unwillingly began to give in to Akihiko's touch, bringing himself closer to the warmth.

"_There, now. Why would he be doing this if he __**didn't**__love you?" _Misaki heard in his mind again.

_"He's probably pitying you. He's implied that he knows you pretty well already. He knows you're a pathetic kid with nothing to offer him."_

_"But he's been nothing but kind and providing. Of __**course**__ he cares about you."_

_"All lies. He's probably only doing it because you've been cleaning and cooking for him!"_

_"If he's rich, he would've hired someone to do that a long time ago. You're doing it out of free will, for him, because you want to make him happy, right? Isn't that enough to prove you to him love him? Surely he'll love you back."_

_"What's the point of love if it's one-sided?" _

_"It's not one-sided! Usagi has made that very clear!"_

Misaki groaned as he buried his face deep in Akihiko's chest.

He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

* * *

**A/N** _I'm sorry, guys. I know I'm putting Misaki through a bunch of bullshit. XD_

_And for those of you who might be wondering; yes there will be lemon between the two of them._

_I just have to build up their relationship first._

_In fact I __**really **__wanted Misaki to confess in this chapter to speed things up, but I just couldn't have him do it yet. It's too soon._

_I'm afraid I'm going to have to make him suffer a little longer. T^T_

_**Primordium:**__ I guess Misaki is wondering how he is going to feel, too! He can certainly relate to the readers. xD_

_**SuzukiChiyeko:**__ Indeed. There always has to be that one dainty character who frequently screws things up. I dubbed Aikawa thee dainty broad, because I don't like her much myself. Not that she has a bad personality, but whenever there's a woman in a yaoi, I just instantly don't like her. XD So I'm kind of making her a bad guy here._

_Thanks for putting up with me, guys! _

**_-Tiny_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** _Hey guys! Here's chapter 11!_

* * *

"_Are you cold?_" Akihiko asked, turning his head to Misaki's direction.

"_What? Oh, yes.. a little bit, I guess._" Misaki answered quietly. Akihiko responded by scooping up the boy in his arms and resting him on his chest like this morning. Misaki was already in the man's grasp before he realized what had happened. He looked up at Akihiko with wonder in his eyes. Akihiko looked back down at him, and gave him a warm smile. He reached up and stroked Misaki's chocolate colored hair the way he liked. Misaki unwillingly began to give in to Akihiko's touch, bringing himself closer to the warmth.

_Thank goodness. An excuse to snuggle with him, _Akihiko thought, smiling.

The room was silent for the rest of the night as the two simply enjoyed the sensation of each other. Misaki was still silently struggling, keeping his problems to himself to avoid tension with Akihiko, but Akihiko's mind was in the depths of battle with itself, as well.

_"You're doing a great job, keep it up. He's warming up to you by the second. Slow and steady wins the race!"_

_"If you want to talk about slow, think about this: you finally have Misaki after __**ten years**__. Why don't you just take him now? He obviously wants it."_

_"No! You can't scare him like that. You don't know what he went through after Takahiro sold him. He could have gotten raped before running away. You think he wants to get raped __**again?**__"_

_"It's not rape if he enjoys it." _

Akihiko's sapphire eyes looked down to meet Misaki's emerald ones. They both smiled awkwardly at each other.

* * *

The two of them had trouble sleeping that night, avoiding physical contact with the other. They found Suzuki-san inbetween them, easing the spacious waste as they both managed to cuddle with the giant stuffed bear, instead. Both of their eyes shot open when they felt their hands meet on the bear's stomach. They simply stared for awhile without moving. Eventually, Misaki gave Akihiko a small smile, who returned the gesture and proceeded to fully lock Misaki's hand with his own. They both then slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Akihiko sat at the table the next morning, in his usual morning attire; droopy eyes, glasses, half-hardheadedly holding a cigarette between his lips and a cup of hot coffee beside his laptop. The only noise that was heard were the early birds chirping about outside, and the tick-tack of the buttons on his keyboard being pressed. That was, until there was a small noise heard from upstairs.

Misaki tiredly walked down the stairs, letting out a big yawn as he rubbed one eye with one hand and held the arm of a smaller Suzuki-san in the other. Akihiko chuckled to himself before turning his attention back to his computer. The fact that the boy's depiction of perfection in a sweet little boy was completely unconscious made it beyond compare to Akihiko.

"_Good morning, Usagi-san,_" Misaki said.

"_Good morning, Misaki,_" Akihiko replied, shutting his laptop. "_Why the honorific title?_"

Misaki shrugged his shoulders. "_Well.. since I found out you were famous.. I've been thinking about how to properly address you. Uh... is that not the right extension to use...?_" Misaki suddenly began to panic and laughed nervously. "_I-I'm sorry! I don't know much about this sort of thing... I can use something else, if you want!_"

Akihiko simply smiled. "_I honestly don't know much about that, either. So it's perfectly alright. I'm fine with whatever nickname you have for me._"

Misaki smiled a little. "_Okay... so, what do you want for breakfast?_"

"_I'm also fine with whatever you make to eat,_" Akihiko replied, snuffing out his cigarette.

Misaki blew the hair out of his face in response. With lack of help from the author, Misaki began to cook his usual traditional Japanese breakfast. In no time at all, it was hot and ready to eat.

"_Mmm,_" Akihiko said, tapping his mouth with a napkin. "_Just as delicious as always._"

Misaki giggled quietly in flattery. "_I'm glad you like it, Usagi-san._"

Akihiko, still surprised by the new name couldn't help but laugh a bit, causing Misaki to blush. "_Sorry,_" he said. "_Just not used to the name. But I like it._"

Misaki smiled. "_I like it, too... n-not that I don't like your real name, though._"

"_Well, I'm glad you like it. I never quite cared for it,_" Akihiko said, scooting his empty plate aside and opening up the newspaper.

"_Why not?_"

"_I've just heard better names,_" Akihiko said before sipping his coffee.

"_Like what?_"

"_Like... Misaki._"

Misaki blushed a bit as his response. Akihiko just smiled and looked back at his newspaper.

"_R-Really?_" Misaki asked, poking at his eggs with his fork. "_I was teased in kindergarten because of my name._"

Akihiko looked back at Misaki in surprise. "_Were you?_"

Misaki nodded sadly.

"_Aww,_" Akihiko reached out to ruffle Misaki's hair affectionately. "_Well, those children were crazy. I really love your name. Your mother must have been very innocent and clever to think of such a name._"

Misaki's blush only intensified. "_Well, not really... I mean, I guess she was, but she just liked flowers a lot, I think... whether I was a boy or a girl, she wanted to name me Misaki,_" Misaki stuffed his mouth with eggs out of nervous habit.

"_Well, whether you are a boy or a girl, it's a lovely name, and you are a lovely person,_" Akihiko said, raising his coffee cup in an adulating manner.

Misaki's heart glowed at Akihiko's kindness. "_Th-Thanks,_" Misaki said before looking back down at his food and taking a few nibbles. Akihiko smiled and looked back at his newspaper. It was sweetly silent for a few moments before there was a loud knock at the front door. Akihiko let out an annoyed sigh and set the paper down.

_The hell? _He thought. _It's too early in the morning for visitors.. even too early for Aikawa._

He stood up from the table and looked out the peek hole of the door. His felt his heart stop at what he saw on the other side: a police officer.

* * *

**A/N** _Heh_... _well, shit._

_Why do you guys think there's a police officer at his doorstep? The possibilities are endless!_

**_SuzukiChiyeko: _**_Really, you don't mind slow ones? You're stronger than I am. If I'm reading an AU and it takes like twenty chapters for the action to start, I get really impatient. xD_

_TBC!_

**_-Tiny_**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **_Wow, I've had a lot of free time lately._

_That makes me happy. :'D_

_And of course free time means updates!_

_Plus I kind of cliff-hanged you guys a little bit and felt bad._

_Anyways, here's chapter 12, please enjoy. :3_

* * *

(_SFX_: "Neji" from _Elfen Lied_)

He stood up from the table and looked out the peek hole of the door. His felt his heart stop at what he saw on the other side: a police officer.

"_Misaki... go upstairs..._" Akihiko said quietly.

"_Why? What's wrong?_" Misaki blinked, looking over at Akihiko worriedly.

"_Just go upstairs._"

"_O-Okay.._" Misaki timidly yet hurriedly got up out of his seat and proceeded to go up the stairs and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Akihiko took a deep breath. He had been in sticky situations in the past, and was always capable of maintaining a composed attitude, but there were so many things going through his mind at that moment. There were too many things that could go wrong in such little time to pass.

Akihiko opened the door to face the officer on the other side. He was tall with dull brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair. What worried Akihiko was the unpleasant features depicted on his face; discontentment and suspicion. Akihiko knew he was in trouble.

Despite all this, Akihiko cleared his throat. "_Is there a problem, officer?_"

"_We'll see,_" the officer replied, taking a step closer so he was right in the doorway. "_Usami Akihiko, I believe you are potentially under charges for a kidnapping._"

"_Kidnapping?_" Akihiko laughed nervously. "_You must be joking. I would never do something like that._"

The officer merely continued to give him the same cold look before turning his head to the table. "_I see your table is set for two, but your records say you live alone. Why is that?_"

Akihiko looked back at the table to find that it was indeed set for two. He cursed at himself under his breath. He might have expected this type of thing to happen, so why didn't he give it more thought earlier?

"_I have an editor, Eri Aikawa,_" Akihiko said calmly, turning back around to face the blonde man. "_I'm expecting her this morning so I was just getting ready for her, that's all._"

The officer's eyes furrowed. It was obvious he knew he was lying, which an officer of the law would typically find to be irritable. But this particular "cop" was reacting more acrimoniously to Akihiko's lies. His behavior presented him to be dissatisfied, hanging on the edge, ready to blow at any moment...

"_Just hand him over to me, Usami, and nobody has to get hurt._"

Akihiko blinked. "_What?_"

"_Just... hand him... over to me... __**right now**__._"

Akihiko just silently probed the other man.

_I don't know much about police business, but I'm pretty sure this isn't how cops are supposed to be acting..._

"_Um, I'm sorry, I still don't know what you're talking about,_" Akihiko said, coming back to his senses and focusing on the task at hand: not losing Misaki.

The officer took a step back, taking a deep breath as his features slowly faded back into a normal stance. He then shot Akihiko a small smile, confusing the silver haired man all the more.

"_Alright, Usami,_" he said nonchalantly. "_You asked for it._"

In one quick movement, the man pulled a gun from his belt and shot Akihiko right in the chest. Akihiko screamed out in pain as he fell back onto the floor, blood spilling from his body, quickly flooding the floor where he laid.

* * *

Misaki sat on the floor in front of the mirror in the bedroom upstairs. He eyed his reflection curiously, thoughts rushing through his head. He stood up quickly, and straightened his stance.

"_So, Usagi..._" he said out loud, starting to slump out of his professional position. "_I know we haven't known each other that long... or, I haven't known you that long at least, or.. or something... but anyway, I've been doing a lot of thinking in that short time. I've been thinking about you, and how you're so nice to me.. I mean I don't want to sound creepy, or anything like that! It's just that.. you're fun to think about? I guess.. you're pretty... nice... and really talented and special to me..._" Misaki trailed off as he felt his heart pounding. He locked his hands behind his back, and swiveled his big toe in half circles back and fourth on the floor.

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is... I really like you... and I like being here with you.. I know you told me not to leave, but I feel like I'm still bothering you... somehow... not that you're acting mean! You're so very nice to me... I still don't completely understand why... but I've been feeling stuff lately... I didn't want to talk about it, but I know I have to tell you... Usag- err, Usami Akihiko... I... I think I love you!_" His eyes squinted shut as he forced the last part out quickly in embarrassment. He opened his eyes to gaze upon himself in the mirror once more. His face was bright red, and he was sweating a little bit.

Misaki huffed, collapsing back down onto the floor.

_That was awful. I'll scare him away with that performance... I'll try again._

He messed with his hair a little bit to make it look more neat. Just as he opened his mouth to speak once more, he heard a loud sound come from downstairs. It echoed through the walls, startling him fiercely as he scrambled forward to hug the mirror, looking at the door. He panted for a few moments before standing up, shaking. "_Usagi...?_" He said quietly.

He slowly opened the door, leaving it cracked for a moment before opening it fully and stepping out. He took small, light steps until he reached the top of the stairs to look down at what had happened. As soon as he did, he froze. His heart stopped, his eyes and mouth shot open with a loud gasp. His eyes shaking and stinging with tears before they rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't move, think, or hardly breathe at what he saw in front of him; Akihiko on the floor in a pool of blood.

"_USAGI!_" He screamed, not noticing the other man smiling menacingly at him, until he heard that familar voice.

"_Hello, love._"

* * *

**A/N** _Another cliffhanger.. damn guys I'm sorry. xD_

_I guess I'm trying to squeeze reviews out of you with these cliffhangers._

_I don't want to sound desperate (although I might be, I just don't want to sound like it), but it's true when I say that I'm motivated to write more chapters when I see reviews._

_So, please review? And let me know what you think? :3_

_Thank you! And thanks to everyone who already has reviewed/followed/favorited! _

**_-Tiny_**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **_Hello everyone! I've got Chapter 13 here!_

_Also, I went back and cleaned up the older chapters. Made them a little easier on the eyes if you know what I mean._

_Anyhoo, enjoy the next chapter. :] And don't kill me._

* * *

His head, his stomach, his back, his legs, everything was in pain. It was excruciating. Akihiko gradually came back into consciousness, groaning in misery as the sting from previous events left him dry, then shot back into his body all at once. His eyes blinked opened, but shut again quickly due to the bright light above. He arched his back, trying to move as the memories came flooding back to him.

_Misaki..._

In a panic, Akihiko's eyes shot open and he sat straight up, doubling the pain. He stumbled back with a loud groan. He panted for a few moments before taking a look around the room. He immediately recognized it to be an emergency room. He looked down at his chest, which was drowning in bloody bandages. He put a hand to his forehead to ease the pain he felt there.

_Oh God, _he thought_. Misaki..._

He attempted to get up from the bed, but fell back once more. He was in too much pain, not just physically but emotionally as the uncertainty of Misaki's fate after what had happened taunted him so. He still didn't know whether the man had been a real police officer or not, but Akihiko didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that Misaki was safe.

"_Nurse!_" He called out in need of assistance. But no said assistance came, instead silence greeted him, nothing but the sound of the steady heart monitor. "_Nurse!_" He said again, louder, more desperately. He felt the tears begin to form in his eyes. Akihiko couldn't remember the last time he had cried, besides the night he had taken Misaki home. This boy had an unbelievable affect on him, to the point where he didn't care how much pain he felt, he needed to find his Misaki.

Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, which Akihiko recognized to be the sound of high heels walking rather rapidly. He sighed in relief believing a nurse to be approaching, but gawked at the red-haired editor who burst into the door a moment later.

"_Usami-sensei!_" Aikawa yelled fiercely. "_What the hell happened? Nobody at Marukawa can get in contact with you for over twenty four hours, and we come to your penthouse to find you laying on the damn floor covered in blood? Explain! Right now!_"

"_Would you stop yelling so damn loud,_" Akihiko groaned. "_It's not helping my headache. What does it look like happened? A maniac came to my door and shot me! And..._" Akihiko trailed off, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes again.

"_And what?_" Aikawa asked.

"_I think he took Misaki,_" Akihiko answered.

"_Who?_"

"_Misaki.. the boy I was... 'accommodating.'_"

"_Oh,_" Aikawa said. "_Well why would he go to such lengths?_"

"_The hell if I know..._" Akihiko growled. But then it hit him, the man might have been Misaki's taskmaster from the night of the auction Misaki ran away from. Fear struck his heart as he kicked off the blanket, and sat up straight.

"_What the hell are you doing, Sensei?_"

"_I need to find Misaki..._" Akihiko said.

"_What you need to do is lie down, you're obviously in no condition to be doing anything-_"

"_I'm going to find Misaki. Don't try to stop me, Aikawa._" Akihiko struggled to stand on his feet. He grabbed his coat from the rack and threw it over himself, stepping out the door, setting out to find his innocent flower.

* * *

"_You think you're pretty clever, don't you? Running away... trying to hide from me..._" Takana delivered another blow to Misaki's face as he spoke darkly.

Tears and blood stained Misaki's face as he struggled. He was on his knees, chained tightly to the wall. He felt fear for himself, and for Akihiko...

_Oh God.. Usagi is dead.. Usagi is dead and it's all my fault.. just like my parents.. I deserve this..._ he thought sadly as the tears poured from his eyes. He received several more blows to the head, stomach, wherever Takana felt like delivering them.

"_I paid damn good money for you, boy,_" Takana spat angirly as he gripped Misaki's shirt tightly. "_You thought you could do whatever the hell you want and get away with it? Looks like I really do need to teach you this lesson..._"

Misaki could not hear Takana above his own deep thoughts. He was scolding himself, knowing of nothing but the pain he felt in that very moment. He too, suffered physically and emotionally. His mind was almost dead, not wanting to feel anything. He wanted to get away from Takana. He wanted to escape from the pain. He wanted to die.

He snapped back into reality when he noticed Takana pulling out a pair of scissors. Misaki's teary eyes shot open in fear.

_He's going to do it. He's going to kill me._

He shut his eyes tightly and turned his face away, emotionally unstable and unready for what he thought was to happen. He flinched when he felt the cold metal of the blades touch his stomach, and began to cut off his shirt.

Misaki only cried harder. _Oh no... No not this again... No..._

Takana smirked. "_We're going to have a lot of fun._"

* * *

**A/N** _Yeah, Takana... "fun."_

_Well... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter maybe?_

_I felt bad for not updating in a few days, so I just kind of posted a teaser. _

_I promise I'll stop cliffhanging. Spring Break, maybe. XD_

_Also, thanks for the reviews! You guys are so cool._

**_Ino Death:_**_There is a way Takana found out where Misaki was, it has yet to be revealed. :] And I'm glad we share the same animosity toward him... yet I created him. *facepalm*_

**_YaoiKnights:_**_Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. :)_

**_SuzukiChiyeko:_**_It may be Takahiro's doing.., or it may not be. :] No but really, I'm glad you're staying interested! You're a totally awesome person. :D_

**_PassingBye:_**_I'm honored, thank you! I hope you will continue to enjoy it. :)_

**_-Tiny_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **_Here's Chapter 14!_

* * *

"_Mmmmph~ mmm!_" Misaki cried, muffled by his own shirt that Takana had cut off and tied around his mouth. He sobbed and thrashed and squirmed and yanked his chains, scared and helpless. The tears never stopped pouring from his eyes as Takana's hands shamelessly roamed all around Misaki's bare chest. Misaki threw his head back in angst. This knismesis had gone on for several hours now, as if Takana were trying to sooth the wounds he had brought upon him earlier. It didn't hurt, but Misaki hated it just as much as he would if it had. Takana finally went up a level and lapped his tongue on Misaki's stomach, causing him to shift to the side, trying to get as far away from Takana as possible. Takana's tongue trailed upwards to one of Misaki's nipples and flicked it lightly. Misaki could feel his heart rate go up, and his breathing getting faster and heavier at the sensation that made him feel filthy.

"_I didn't get to have this much fun with you before,_" Takana said. "_I should have shackled you up the night I bought you. Both of our lives would have been a hell lot easier. It was a pain in the ass figuring out where you were, and obtaining all these precautions to make sure you can't escape from me again, don't think you'll get out of this situation with impunity, love._"

Misaki whimpered beneath the shirt. He never stopped struggling in his bindings, but it seemed as though the more he did, the tighter they got. Takana's grip only tightened as well as he placed both hands on Misaki's hips to keep him still while he gnawed his sensitive stubs quite hard. Misaki let out a muffled scream, still not used to the foreign feeling.

"_I'm not letting you off so easy this time..._" Takana growled. He slipped a hand into Misaki's pants, groping the clothed length there. Misaki yanked his chains even tighter.

"_Keep struggling... it's sexy._" Takana said with a menacing smirk. He pulled Misaki's pants and drawers down to his knees where they sat on the floor. Misaki hung his head, feeling unbearably humiliated. He continued to cry as much as he breathed, his heart and mind twisting every which way in pain and sorrow. He flinched at the sound of Takana unzipping his own pants, and revealing his familiar erection.

"_Mmm-mm!_" Misaki shook his head, looking Takana in the eye for the first time that night. His eyes were full of sadness and fear. He must have known this, hoping to convey his desperation to Takana's potential hidden heart, but no such hope came to be. Takana simply smiled as he removed the rest of his clothes. The fear Misaki felt grew and became more unbearable by the second. He continued to resists as much as his weak body could, especially when Takana, now fully naked, moved in between Misaki and the wall.

"_You know,_" Takana said lowly as he wrapped his arms around Misaki's neck rather tightly, cutting off his small amount of air, "_I was going to be gentle with you because you're a virgin... but now I'm going to make sure you can't even think about running away, because all you'll be thinking about is how much pain you're going to be in by the time I'm finished with you._"

Misaki once again felt the tip of Takana's heat dangerously close to his lower regions. Misaki's desperate thrashing caused the shirt that kept him quiet to slip off his head and drape around his neck.

"_No!_" Misaki screamed as loudly as possible. His voice unbelievably high pitched and chalky, Takana felt a bit of pain in his ear as a result. "_No! No! No!_" He continued to scream, louder each time. Takana forcefully covered Misaki's mouth with his hand.

"_Mmmmph!_" Misaki said again.

"_Keep quiet, love, someone will hear you,_" Takana said. "_That would ruin all the fun if someone were to come here... not that they would anyways._"

Misaki opened his teary eyes.

"_As beautiful as you are, love, that's all there is to you,_" Takana continued. "_You're just an angel without wings, completely helpless and vulnerable to a dangerous predator. You can't do a damn thing... and nobody will do a damn thing for you... nobody truly cares about a pathetic street rat such as yourself. That's why you ended up at that auction... and that's why you're here with me now. Don't bother to try and run away. You're getting nothing more than you deserve. So keep still..._" Takana, pushed his dry tip into Misaki's unprepared entrance.

Misaki let out another muffled screamed. That's all he could do when he felt himself being penetrated for the first time, and by a man such as Takana. His screaming went on as Takana shoved his length deeper and deeper until he was all the way inside. He paused for a moment, taking Misaki's chin in his hand and forcing him to look at him. A slit of teary green could be seen on Misaki's face. Takana smiled and pecked him on the lips. "_This is what you deserve._"

Takana began to thrust rapidly in and out of Misaki. Misaki mewled in excruciating pain. His insides felt as if they were being torn to shreds, along with his heart and his mind. Takana's length felt no different than an over-sized needle that had been lit on fire. And he could feel it inside of him. Misaki ran out of voice after all of his screaming, and only let out muffled squeaks at that point. Takana never ceased his actions, only making them more intense by the minute. After God knows how long, Misaki went limp and lost all feeling in his body. The sun could be seen rising up from behind the mountains before Misaki slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Akihiko drove his distinct sports car all over the streets of Tokyo, in search of his precious Misaki. He hadn't had a bit of sleep since he left the hospital, but he ignored his personal needs for rest. He could not rest even if he wanted to until he found Misaki, and not even after that. He drove by Takahiro's apartment, looking for traces of Misaki. He drove by the police station, the beach, and the building that was on top of the underground auction center. No signs of Misaki could be seen, and Akihiko put his head on the steering wheel, burying his face in his arms. He felt ready to cry more. No, he felt ready to kill someone.

This so called "police officer" had ruined his plans. After all these years, Akihiko finally managed to obtain Misaki, and he planned on replacing all of Misaki's sad years with new, happy ones. He couldn't give up this plan now. Not when he was so close. He felt angrier at the suspect by the second. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, and began to drive again. He pulled up to the same red light he was stopped at when he spotted Misaki running through the streets that night. Akihiko noticed this, and averted his gaze to the same alley he saw Misaki run out of. Determined, he pulled his car into a nearby parking lot. He stepped out of the car, and walked down that very alley.

* * *

Misaki woke up slowly after a couple of hours, in the same room he was in before. His hands were no longer chained to the wall, and he used this freedom to hug his stomach rather tightly to ease the pain he felt there. He couldn't help it, he threw up, the memories flooding back, the pain in his stomach and hips as clear proof. He collapsed to his side on the floor, still hugging his stomach. He was still crying and couldn't seem to stop, no matter how hard he tried. Just when he thought his life might get better, everything went wrong in a flash. The only person who ever cared about him was gone. He would never see Akihiko again. This thought pained him even more. He did nothing but lay on the floor and cry for the next hour. The sunlight crept through the blinds dimly, pouring little light into the room.

Misaki sat up eventually, still crying, but finding the strength to finally move. He looked around the room. He was perfectly aware of how the room looked at this point.. what he was looking for was some kind of sharp object he could use. The first time he thought about suicide, the thought scared him. But now, he wanted nothing more than to end it. He stood up, his legs shaking, struggling to support him. When all of his naked skin was revealed to the cold air, he shivered. He looked over at Akihiko's cut up pajamas, feeling the tears fall down once more. His eyes then made their way over to another set of clothes lying on the floor, simple blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt. Misaki knew they belonged to Takana, but couldn't bear being in the nude any longer, only feeling more and more sick every time he thought about it. He slipped into Takana's clothes hesitatingly. They were much too large, but Misaki was used to that by now.

He staggered over to the door, where he fell to his knees. The knob would not turn, and he realized it was locked. He laid both hands on the door, weakly trying to force it open. It did not, and Misaki felt his heart go stiff. He suddenly felt very uneasy and began to bang on the door desperately.

"_Let me out of here! Help!_" he cried, pounding on the door with his fist. He didn't know why he was crying for help when he knew Takana would be the only individual to eventually make an appearance. It was almost as if he expected Takahiro to show up at the door and let him out to cook or clean. How could this horrible part of his life repeat itself? Misaki couldn't understand it, and began to cry even harder.

"_Please..._" Misaki whimpered, sliding down to the floor, hugging his stomach once more. He snapped back into reality when he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. He stumbled back, not wanting to see Takana. What the hell was he thinking, drawing attention to himself like that? He scrambled to the corner of the room when the footsteps got louder and closer. He curled up as much as he could into the corner, wanting as much distance between him and Takana as possible. Although this was on instinct, he knew this attempt at comfort would be short lived.

Metallic sounds could be heard from the door, conveying it was being unlocked. The door opened. Misaki buried his face in his arms and knees, fear filling his body once more as the tears continued to fall.

_No... please, God, no more..._

"_Misaki?_" A voice was heard, a voice that did not belong to Takana. Confused, Misaki looked up at the mysterious person, his face going shocked at who he saw standing before him.

_Usagi-san..._

* * *

**A/N** _Poor Misaki..._

_Was that too cliffhanger-ish? I wasn't trying to make it like that. :I Oh well._

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter nevertheless!_

**_-Tiny_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **_What's shakin, bacon?_

_I know, I know. It's been like, a month. And I'm sorry._

_I honestly have no excuses to I'll just get right to it._

_Enjoy chapter fifteen!_

* * *

_Usagi..._

"_It's okay, Misaki. It was all a dream._" The older man cooed.

Misaki sat still. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. He had clearly seen Akihiko in a state of gore- laying on the ground, spilling blood from his body like a broken glass spills out it's own life. But in that very moment, the man seemed more flawless than ever, if that was even possible. His scintillating eyes and skin reflected an angelic glow that complimented his handsome face and silver locks.

_It's not possible.. Usagi... Usagi is dead._

"_It was all a dream. You're safe._" The rabbit said again.

Misaki blinked. He began to shake, feeling rather uneasy at what was happening. And as for what was happening, he hadn't the slightest clue.

"_A... a dream?_" The boy asked in disbelief.

"_Yes._" Akihiko approached the crumbling flower to kneel down and stroke his hair the way he liked. "_It's a dream._"

Misaki, uncontrollably, began to shake even more vehemently. He didn't know why, but he felt scared. Something felt wrong. He still felt a dark aura in the room, it wouldn't leave, even if Akihiko had really been standing there before him to wipe his tears away. When said man began to disintegrate, drop by drop of blood, Misaki cried out in agony as he reached for the man's hand, but it vanished. His eyes shot open.

He sat up, screaming into the quiet room. Although he knew he had awoken from his slumber, he continued to scream against his will. He could not find the means to stop. He cried out for as long as his breath would allow before taking another and continuing the anguished shrills. He was too busy screaming to react to the light that suddenly entered the room from the door being opened. Loud and quick footsteps made their way over to the small boy before he felt an intense pain delivered to the top of his head. He fell over to his side, tears pouring from his eyes.

"_Quiet_," the blonde man snapped. "_If you don't shut the hell up, I've got ways to make you. So shut your damn mouth._" He kicked Misaki in the chest to roll him over. Misaki was forced to do so, now laying on his back on the hardwood floor. Takana looked down at him with an absolute heinous look in his eyes. Misaki looked back at him, his vision blurred from tears and his breathing heavy, implying obvious dismay. Takana knew this, and removed his foot from Misaki's chest to kneel down. He lifted Misaki from the ground and held him in an embrace.

Misaki did not struggle. He knew by this point what would make things better or worse in his situation. As scared as he was, he refrained from breaking away the emotional terrorist. Takana smiled, reading Misaki's mind like a child's book. He took Misaki's chin in hand and forced him to look up at him. Misaki thought he was going to be violated again, but Takana simply took a moment to look upon Misaki's face.

_Perfect_, he thought.

Misaki's face conveyed the same expression it did the night of the auction. Takana would never forget that face, and the expression painted on it. It was quite unique in the most adorable way. Takana caressed Misaki's soft cheek with his large hand, wiping his tears as he did so. Misaki's breathing slowed at Takana's gentleness.

"_You see?_" Takana said. "_If you would always behave like this, you would be just fine._"

Misaki remained silent. He imbibed Takana's previous threat quite seriously. And he knew Takana was right about one thing, there was no point in trying to defy the man. It would only make matters worse. But he didn't have the heart to fully comply with all of Takana's desires, either. So he simply remained quiet.

"_Wearing my clothes, too... maybe you do like me, after all._" Takana smirked.

Misaki felt his eyes go bitter. What Takana had just said... it couldn't be true at all. This man.. this man killed Akihiko. Misaki could never forgive him for that. He could completely disregard all the rape, physical abuse, and other unpleasantness he knew he would receive in the future. But the potential murder of the man he loved, he could never forget. He could tolerate his taskmaster, but never, _never _develop an attraction to this man. **_Never._**

"_Well it's a good thing you're already dressed. Come on, get up. We have plans._"

Misaki blinked empty-minded. He wanted to speak out either for or against the man's sudden irrevocable arrangements, but he kept his mouth closed. Whether he knew what he was in for or not, he knew his limits and what he could or couldn't handle. Takana lifted himself and Misaki off the ground before continuing, "I have a date with a certain esteemed author who I happen to share a common interest with."

* * *

Akihiko walked, ran, sprinted, limped, chased the dust of every corner of the alley way. He saw no foreseeable path leading to any other residing place in the maze of brick walls he traveled through.

_I'm getting nowhere._ He thought as he pulled out his phone. He hurriedly dialed 911, and waited for an answer. But just as quickly, he snapped his phone shut and buried his face in his hands.

_Damn it.. I can't call the police. What am I supposed to say? A guy kidnapped a kid I kidnapped from him because he kidnapped him?_

Akihiko's back hit the wall, and he slid down to the ground. The horrible sad truth was, he knew he had technically kidnapped Misaki, whether it was of the boy's will or not. He was at a loss for words when he previously confronted a man whom he believed to be an officer of the law, so what was he supposed to say now? He felt useless, and his anger grew more and more intense inside of him by the minute, he could feel it. He wasn't about to give up on the flower, but he didn't know what to do or where to go. When all hope seemed lost, he peered over to the side. His breath quickened as he felt a silver lining in the dark storm that had been brewing in his heart. He stood up quickly.

_Why didn't I think about this before?_ He thought to himself as he approached the building that held the underground slave auction.

_Misaki... I am going to find you, damn it._

* * *

**A/N **_I know this one was a little short, I apologize. :( _

_But I really felt bad for putting it off. So I hope this is at least somewhat satisfying for a given amount of time._

_**Primordium**: Yes it appeared that way, didn't it? XD I'm sorry I crushed you. And yes. Akihiko isn't going to be happy **at all.**_

_**Rinny: **Thank you so much. I feared as much, the fact that it's slightly rushed. I appreciate your recognition of what I need to improve on. It'll help me as an author now and in the future. I hope you continue to enjoy my story!  
_

**_-Tiny _**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** _I present to you all~ an update._

_My heart got broken today. '^' So I was in the mood to write something depressing._

_Seeing as how this is a rather depressing story I decided to update it._

_Here is chapter 16~_

* * *

Yoshiyuki and a few of his accomplices stood in the day-lighted room. Tables were being moved around, and the stage was being remodeled. Yoshiyuki stood in place ordering the other man around, telling them where to put things and how to put them. The only sound that could be heard was the clanking of objects hitting or being lifted off the floor and chatter among the marauders until-

_SLAM._

The front door flew open like it had been opened by someone being released from solitary confinement after ten years. It caught the marauder's attention, Yoshiyuki's especially, who turned to face the angry silver-haired man who had barged in. They stared as Akihiko took large and loud steps towards the stage.

"_Nice to know the doors were being securely guarded,_" Yoshiyuki mumbled to no one specifically, however glanced at two in particular people who had been assigned the task hours ago. They simply stood still and watched.

Akihiko recognized the most formally dressed, Yoshiyuki, to be the head of this place. He forcefully approached him before gripping the collar on his suit coat rather roughly, yanking it up and nearly bringing Yoshiyuki's feet off the ground. His accomplices stopped what they were doing to get into a defensive stance while looking at Akihiko, and a few of them even pulled guns. Yoshiyuki calmy raised a hand in an informative gesture.

"_It's okay, I have this,_" he said nonchalantly, and the men lowered their firearms.

"_You know, sir,_" Yoshiyuki spoke again, "_the next auction won't be for several months. We still have to gather up a new group of sl-_"

"_Who bought Misaki Takahashi?_" Akihiko asked flatly.

"_Misaki Takahashi? He was sold quite some time ago. I'm afraid you're too late to make any purchases-_" He was once again cut off by Akihiko, but this time, Akihiko headbutted him quite violently in the nose. Yoshiyuki let out a yelp in pain, bringing a hand to his nose to ease the pain there.

"_Who bought him?_" Akihiko asked again, more darkly.

"_A man named Takana Hiroshi,_" Yoshiyuki finally answered.

"_What did he look like?_"

"_Long, dirty, shaggy blonde hair and rustic clothes... very tall, muscular, and tan.. brown eyes that scream malevolence,_" Yoshiyuki spit out the blood he felt running down his tongue, realizing Akihiko had struck his teeth, too.

Akihiko's heart felt twisted as he realized his suspicions had been confirmed. "_Do you know where he lives?_" he asked, setting the man down as he seemed to be more cooperative by this point.

Yoshiyuki wiped the remaining blood from his lips. "_I don't know, but he had attended three previous auctions before actually making a purchase... I've seen the car he drove, and there's probably footage of it somewhere on our security camera tapes._"

Akihiko looked down to the floor, his heart easing with hope.

_I might actually be able to find Misaki..._

He looked back down at the younger Yoshiyuki. His violet eyes had become grief-stricken and desperate, Yoshi could see it. Tears threatened to fall from the bunny's eyes as he shot Yoshi one of the most mournful looks he had ever seen.

"_Please..._" Akihiko sobbed. "_Show me._"

Yoshiyuki blinked, speechless as he looked up at the author. He had always considered himself to be greedy and lustful for nothing but money and personal pleasures, and he had always known in the back of his mind that the detainment of every individual slave had to have affected somebody in a horrifying manner, but he had never witnessed it until. . . now. The sad look in this man's eyes, the desperation in his voice, it was foreign to him. For the past three years he had only been surrounded by men like Takana who attended the auctions. But considering this boy's- Misaki Takahashi's- situation synced with something of Yoshiyuki's past, he couldn't help but glance down at Akihiko's chest to hide the sympathy in his eyes.

"_Alright,_" Yoshi said.

* * *

A dirty white van with no windows drove down the streets of downtown Tokyo. Takana smiled as they stopped at a red light, taking this opportunity to glance back at a completely nude, hogtied Misaki who had a cloth stuffed in his mouth and another tied around it to keep it inside. The light turned green, and Takana continued driving down the road as if he was in the most normal situation in the world, enjoying the sounds of the whimpering puppy and the sound of the shackles being yanked and shaken. It was like music to his ears. He knew it wasn't smart to drive around a sex slave, but Misaki had already escaped once, and Takana did not intend on letting him do so a second time. Leaving Misaki alone at the apartment was too risky for his logic. It was times like these he took pride in the form of the vehicle he drove around so casually.

"_What's wrong, love?_" Takana asked, peering over his shoulder to switch lanes as he heard Misaki attempting to scream. "_Don't you want some new clothes?_"

Misaki struggled violently, utterly desperate to get out of the chains, out of this car, and out of Takana's hold. Just to get out. This continued for several minutes until Misaki felt the car come to a stop. Takana turned the keys, turning off the car and took off his seatbelt. He opened the door before turning around and ruffling Misaki's hair. Misaki flinched, not wanting Takana to touch him.

"_I'll be back, love,_" Takana said. "_Don't go anywhere~_" and with that, he was gone.

Misaki managed to sit up in the back of the van. He leaned on the back door, hoping it would open. But, no such luck came to be. He tried to stand up as much as possible, but his wrists being chained to his ankles, he failed to bring himself up high enough to grab the handle. But Takana wasn't stupid enough to leave it unlocked from the inside, anyway.

He managed to squirm up to the front of the car and looked out the window to see and hear cars driving by and a few people walking on the sidewalk as well. He stayed for a moment, hoping someone would peek in, until he realized the windows had been completely tinted.

Misaki fell back over to his side, feeling the familiar sting of tears form in his eyes. He thought he had run out, but knowing that he had a good chance to escape during this moment but was failing to do so made him feel languished. He scooted himself closer to the back door, and attempted to pound on it with his hand. But since he was hogtied, it was difficult to pound or kick hard enough to create a loud enough sound for anyone to hear. He cringed at the thought of someone opening the door from the outside and finding him naked, but he tried not to care at this point- he just wanted to get away.

Somehow...

He sat back up and used his head to bang on the door, but only managed to do it once before falling back in pain. He gave up and simply cried silently to himself.

It wasn't long before his taskmaster came back with a bag of clothes. Misaki opened his shaky eyes, trying to see what was in the bag. Takana placed the bag in the passenger's seat, and buckled his seat belt before turning the car back on.

"_I think you'll like what I bought you,_" he said with a smirk. He heard Misaki groan in agony and put his head back down at those words. He chuckled to himself.

"_Don't fret, love. I still have one more stop to make._"

* * *

Akihiko pulled his red sports car into the penthouse's parking garage and shut the car off. He hurriedly ran inside and into the elevator, pushing the button to his floor. Yoshiyuki had, oddly enough, shown him the tapes, and Akihiko managed to see Takana's face in a rolled down window in his van parked in the parking lot of the building. He saw the license plate on the van, and had gone back home to do some research on the plate to find his Misaki.

When the elevator door opened, he walked down the hallway and approached his door. He reached for the knob but his hand stopped when he saw that his lock had been broken.

"_What the hell?_" he said to himself, before coming to a quick realization and opening the door to step inside. Everything looked the same, nothing appeared to be stolen- but he did notice a piece of paper sitting on the counter that had not been there before.

Akihiko picked it up and his eyes furrowed as he read the message written on it. When he finished, his eyes widened in utter shock. He dropped the paper, spun around to grab his coat, keys and checkbook, and ran back out the door. The paper fell lightly to the ground, landing front-side up, revealing to anyone who passed by its contents. It had an address on it, and it read:

_Bring lots of money._

* * *

**A/N** _Yeah, so, that's gonna happen. .w._

_Don't hurt me~_

_SuzukiChiyeko: Yes, yes he is. I am ashamed that I managed to create such a disgusting person .w. tis' a great accomplishment._

_TBC,_

_-Tiny_


End file.
